Sisi Gelap
by Enji86
Summary: Setelah peristiwa di markas organisasi hitam, Shinichi mulai mengalami mimpi buruk. Kemana mimpi buruk ini akan membawanya? Read and Review!
1. Murid Baru

**Sisi Gelap**

**Murid Baru**

By Enji86

"Sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini" bisik Shiho pada Shinichi. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan waspada sambil sedikit menunduk di balik tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu dalam sebuah bangunan tua bekas pabrik yang merupakan bagian dari markas besar organisasi hitam.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sebenarnya kemana mereka berdua pergi?" bisik Shinichi khawatir.

"Jangan-jangan... mereka sudah mati..." bisik Shiho tercekat.

"Aku pikir tidak, FBI memberi kita bagian ruangan yang paling tidak berbahaya dari semua ruangan yang ada di markas besar ini untuk diselidiki yaitu ruangan yang kemungkinan besar tidak dijaga anggota organisasi. Aku bisa membayangkan mereka bertengkar sepanjang jalan sehingga tersesat" bisik Shinichi.

"Seharusnya aku tadi pergi dengan Hattori dan kau dengan pemuda pirang itu, siapa tadi namanya?" bisik Shiho.

"Namanya Hakuba, Saguru Hakuba. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dengan Hattori karena aku adalah pelindungmu jadi kau harus pergi denganku, kau mengerti?" bisik Shinichi kesal.

"Bahkan di saat seperti ini, kau masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan" bisik Shiho sinis.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan..." ucap Shinichi.

DOR!

"Suara itu!" seru Shinichi dan Shiho.

Mereka berdua segera berlari ke arah suara tembakan dan menemukan Saguru jatuh berlutut memegangi perutnya. Orang yang menembaknya mengenakan baju serba hitam menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. Kehadiran Shinichi dan Shiho membuat Saguru dan orang yang menembaknya menoleh. Orang berbaju hitam itu reflek menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Shinichi dan Shiho tapi Shiho lebih cepat darinya. Shiho menembak orang itu tepat di kepalanya sehingga orang itu langsung jatuh dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Shiho segera berlari menghampiri Saguru yang terluka dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang membatu di dekat tumpukan kotak akibat kejadian barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shiho pada Saguru yang juga membatu akibat kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klik di belakang Shiho. Dia langsung berbalik dan melindungi Saguru di balik punggungnya. Tapi belum sempat orang itu menembak, dia sudah jatuh dengan luka tembak di kepalanya.

"Kau hebat juga, detektif" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai ke arah Shinichi yang kelihatannya masih terkejut dengan aksinya barusan.

"Eh? Ah? Ka-kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi terbata-bata.

"Aku baik-baik saja tapi kita harus segera membawa Hakuba ke rumah sakit..." ucap Shiho sambil menyandarkan Saguru ke salah satu kotak kayu di dekat situ.

Pistol jatuh dari tangan Shinichi dan dia jatuh berlutut. Shiho yang mendengar bunyi pistol terjatuh menoleh ke arah Shinichi dan melihat Shinichi yang berlutut gemetaran.

"Sebentar ya" ucap Shiho kepada Saguru kemudian bergegas menghampiri Shinichi dan memegang bahunya.

"A-aku membunuh orang" ucap Shinichi gemetar.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuhnya, dia akan membunuhku" ucap Shiho lembut.

"Tapi pasti ada cara lain..." ucap Shinichi.

Shiho memegang kepala Shinichi agar menghadap ke wajahnya dan menatap matanya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Kudo. Kita ada di daerah musuh. Kalau kita tidak membunuh mereka, kita yang akan terbunuh. Kau mengerti kan?" ucap Shiho serius.

Mereka berdua bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Kau benar" ucap Shinichi akhirnya.

Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Shinichi dan memungut pistol Shinichi.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, ambil senjatamu dan tetap waspada. Kita harus keluar dari sini dan membawa Hakuba ke rumah sakit" ucap Shiho sambil menjejalkan pistol yang dipungutnya ke tangan Shinichi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar suara tembakan..." tanya Heiji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kotak-kotak kayu.

"Kemana saja kau, Hattori? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Hakuba sendiri?" tanya Shiho dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Err. Itu..." ucap Heiji.

"Kalian baik-baik saja" tanya Bu Jodi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kami baik-baik saja tapi Hakuba tertembak" jawab Shiho.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menghubungi rekanku. Siapa yang menembak orang-orang ini?" tanya Bu Jodi sambil menunjuk dua mayat pria berbaju hitam yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku yang melakukannya" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" gumam Shinichi sambil menatap Shiho. Shiho hanya mengerlingnya.

"Hmm, begitu" gumam Bu Jodi.

"Wow! Kau memang lain, Miyano" ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Bersyukurlah kau tidak jadi korban selanjutnya karena melalaikan tugasmu, Hattori" ucap Shiho dingin.

Senyum langsung lenyap dari wajah Heiji dan dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang anggota FBI yang kemudian membopong Saguru.

"Miyano, lebih baik kau menemani Hakuba keluar dari sini bersama rekanku karena kau bisa menembak dengan baik jadi kau pasti bisa melindungi mereka" ucap Bu Jodi kemudian menoleh ke Heiji dan Shinichi. "Kalian berdua ikut aku ke tempat pertemuan"

"Baik" ucap Shiho, Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau bilang kau yang menembak mereka semua?" bisik Shinichi sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti ini dan jangan bicara macam-macam, Kudo. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Shiho bergegas pergi.

XXX

Shiho duduk di jok belakang sedan bersama Saguru yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil sedangkan agen FBI yang membopongnya duduk di kursi pengemudi untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit. Kotak P3K sudah ada di tangannya.

"Aku akan menolongmu" ucap Shiho.

Saguru hanya mengangguk. Shiho mulai sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kotak P3K, memeriksa luka Saguru, membersihkan lukanya dan menutupnya dengan perban agar pendarahannya berhenti. Saguru terlihat sangat lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Baik... Bisakah... kau... menolongku... sekali... lagi?" tanya Saguru.

"Tentu" jawab Shiho.

"Itu... aku... merasa... tidak... nyaman..." ucap Saguru gugup.

"Hmm?" gumam Shiho bingung.

Saguru hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Oh begitu" ucap Shiho setelah bertatapan dengan Saguru selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Saguru dan menyandarkan kepala Saguru ke bahunya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya... terima... kasih..." ucap Saguru.

Walaupun kalian suka bersikap seperti orang dewasa, sangat percaya diri bahkan sombong, ternyata kalian masih anak-anak, huh, detektif? gumam Shiho pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

"Bagaimana kondisi Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi ketika dia dan Heiji bertemu Shiho di rumah sakit.

"Dia sudah dioperasi dan sekarang sedang tidur. Pengasuhnya sudah datang dan menungguinya" jawab Shiho.

"Pengasuh?" tanya Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan.

"Ya, pelayan yang mengurusnya sejak kecil" jawab Shiho.

"Ooo" ucap Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan organisasi?" tanya Shiho berbisik.

"Kita bicarakan di rumah saja" jawab Shinichi.

"Benar, kami akan menjenguk Hakuba dulu lalu kita pulang ke rumah orang tua Kudo" ucap Heiji.

"Jangan lupa minta maaf padanya, Hattori" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya. Siap bos" ucap Heiji.

"Kau mau ikut ke kamar Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah dari sana. Aku rasa aku akan menunggu di sini saja" ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah" ucap Shinichi bergegas mengikuti Heiji.

XXX

"Jadi Gin adalah big bos organisasi?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, begitulah menurut FBI. Kita hanya bisa menduga karena Gin sudah mati" ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm" gumam Shiho sambil berpikir.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin dengan dugaan FBI?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Entahlah. Sudah lama aku tidak bisa yakin pada apapun" ucap Shiho.

"Ha ha. Kata-kata bijak hari ini?" ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Shiho.

"Besok lusa, sepertinya" jawab Shinichi. "Kau ikut dengan kami pulang ke Jepang kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut kalian pulang ke Jepang" jawab Shiho.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Heiji.

"Karena aku tidak mau" jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan.

"Hei, hei! Alasan macam apa itu?" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Aku capek. Aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam" ucap Shiho sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menghiraukan protes Shinichi dan Heiji.

XXX

"Sejak kembali seminggu yang lalu, Shinichi tidak seperti biasanya" bisik Ran. Dia tidak mau Shinichi yang duduk di belakangnya membaca novel detektif mendengar percakapannya.

"Benarkah? Menurutku dia masih seperti biasanya" bisik Sonoko.

"Tidak. Dia sekarang tidak banyak bicara padahal dulu dia selalu membicarakan Sherlock Holmes sampai aku sebal mendengarkannya" bisik Ran.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" bisik Sonoko.

"Tapi..." ucap Ran.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Pak Nakamura masuk diikuti seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna pirang kecoklatan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Pak Nakamura di depan kelas kemudian menoleh ke murid baru tersebut. "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"Nama saya Shiho Miyano. Saya berasal dari Amerika. Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Shiho dengan wajah datar.

Semua anak laki-laki di kelas itu menatap Shiho dengan pandangan terpesona kecuali Shinichi yang menatapnya dengan kaget. Dia hanya bisa melongo menatap Shiho.

"Nah, untuk tempat duduknya..." ucapan Pak Nakamura terhenti karena Shiho sudah melangkah menuju kursi kosong di antara Shinichi dan kaca jendela kemudian duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" seru Shinichi.

Semua mata di kelas itu memandang ke arah Shinichi dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa ada masalah kalau Miyano duduk di sebelahmu, Kudo?" tanya Pak Nakamura.

"Eh? Tidak. Maafkan saya Pak" ucap Shinichi sambil menunduk.

Shiho tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Pak Nakamura kemudian meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" bisik Shinichi.

Shiho hanya diam saja dan pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Hei! Kok diam saja" bisik Shinichi.

Shiho masih diam saja.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu tahu" seru Shinichi.

Lagi-lagi semua mata di kelas memandang Shinichi.

"Ada apa lagi, Kudo?" tanya Pak Nakamura.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa, Pak. Maafkan saya" ucap Shinichi menunduk lagi.

Shiho lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

Shinichi akhirnya menyerah berbicara dengan Shiho selama kelas berlangsung dan berniat menunggu sampai isirahat makan siang untuk berbicara dengannya.

XXX

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi dan guru sudah keluar kelas, Shinichi segera menarik tangan Shiho agar ikut bersamanya diikuti tatapan heran semua anak di kelas termasuk Ran dan Sonoko.

"Wow, sepertinya Kudo bertindak cepat terhadap anak baru itu" ucap seorang siswa.

"Yeah, lebih baik kita ikuti" ucap siswa yang lain.

"Ya. Ayo teman-teman" ucap siswa yang lain lagi.

Kemudian teman-teman sekelas Shinichi berbondong-bondong mengikuti Shinichi dan Shiho dengan diam-diam termasuk Ran dan Sonoko.

"Kenapa kau tadi diam saja waktu kutanya?" tanya Shinichi setelah mereka berdua sampai di atap.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan kebodohan yang sama denganmu dan ditegur guru" jawab Shiho.

"Itu bukan kebodohan" seru Shinichi.

"Bukan? Kau berteriak-teriak pada murid baru. Apalagi kalau bukan bodoh?" ucap Shiho.

"Terserah deh. Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?" ucap Shiho balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Waktu di Amerika, kau bilang kau tidak mau kembali ke Jepang, padahal aku dan Hattori sudah memohon kepadamu. Sekarang kau ada di sini, tentu aku bingung" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak mau kembali ke Jepang" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Kau bilang padaku kau tidak mau ikut aku dan Hattori pulang ke Jepang, iya kan?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, aku bilang aku tidak mau ikut kau dan Hattori pulang ke Jepang jadi aku kembali ke Jepang sendirian dua hari yang lalu. Apanya yang membuatmu bingung?" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" gumam Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti. Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Aku mau makan siang" ucap Shiho berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu atap, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengintip kabur secepat mungkin.

"Miyano" panggil Shinichi.

"Apa?" ucap Shiho sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

Shiho membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Shinichi.

"Aku juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kau mau tetap di sini atau menemaniku kembali ke kelas?"

Senyum Shinichi semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Shiho. Dia segera menghampiri Shiho dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama kembali ke kelas.

XXX

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" ucap Ran sambil membuka bentonya.

"Entahlah. Kita sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan" jawab Sonoko. "Tapi si brengsek itu, main mata dengan gadis lain di depan istrinya, aku pasti akan memberinya pelajaran"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan istrinya!" seru Ran kesal. Namun dalam hatinya dia merasa khawatir kalau Shinichi benar-benar main mata dengan anak baru itu.

"Speak of the devil" ucap Sonoko ketika melihat Shinichi dan Shiho memasuki kelas. Mereka langsung dikerubungi anak-anak yang ada di kelas.

"Kau curang Kudo!" ucap seorang siswa.

"Ya, kau curang. Sudah nembak anak baru itu duluan sebelum kami bisa kenalan dengannya" ucap siswa yang lain.

"Ya, ya, benar!" ucap siswa-siswa yang lain.

Shiho yang tidak mau repot berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi menuju kursinya untuk makan siang. Anak-anak perempuan di kelas takut mendekatinya karena aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi Sonoko akhirnya nekat juga.

"Hei, anak baru. Apa hubunganmu dengan Kudo? Asal tahu saja, gadis ini, Ran adalah istrinya Kudo jadi kau lebih baik jauh-jauh dari Kudo" ucap Sonoko.

"Hmph? Benarkah?" ucap Shiho tersenyum.

"Sonoko, jangan bicara macam-macam" ucap Ran kesal. Wajahnya memerah. "Maaf, jangan dengarkan dia. Aku Ran Mouri dan ini Sonoko Suzuki"

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Mouri, Suzuki, aku Shiho Miyano" ucap Shiho.

"Jadi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan di atap?" tanya Sonoko curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Shiho.

Sonoko sudah akan bicara lagi tapi perhatiannya teralih pada Shinichi yang menjatuhkan diri di kursinya di sebelah Shiho. Sepertinya dia telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak bodoh" ucap Shiho.

"Jangan mulai deh. Bukannya membantu malah diam saja. Capek banget nih. Dasar mereka itu" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku rasa tidak hanya mereka yang ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Mouri dan Suzuki sepertinya juga tertarik. Dan aku dengar dari Suzuki kalau Mouri adalah istrimu jadi lebih baik kau memberi penjelasan kepadanya tentang aksimu tadi" ucap Shiho.

"Ap? Ran bukan..." ucap Shinichi. Wajahnya memerah, begitu juga dengan Ran.

"Jadi? Kenapa tadi kau berbuat begitu?" tanya Sonoko tidak sabar.

"Aku dan Kudo berkenalan di Amerika. Kami bertemu dalam sebuah kasus. Dia kaget karena aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku akan sekolah di sini jadi dia minta penjelasan" ucap Shiho.

"Yah, begitulah" sahut Shinichi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sonoko masih curiga.

"Uhm, tapi sepertinya kau mirip sekali dengan Ai. Apa kalian berdua ada hubungan keluarga?" tanya Ran.

"Ai? Tentu, dia adalah sepupuku. Dia bilang sekolah di Jepang sangat menyenangkan jadi aku ingin mencoba sekolah di sini. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu. Yah, aku juga senang kalau kita bisa berteman baik" ucap Ran.

XXX

"Miyano, kau mau pulang bareng kami?" tanya Ran ketika Shiho beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku ada kerja sambilan" ucap Shiho.

"Kerja sambilan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya. Aku duluan ya. Aku tidak mau terlambat. Sampai jumpa" ucap Shiho sambil bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei!" panggil Shinichi tapi Shiho sudah menghilang.

"Ayo kita pulang Shinichi" ucap Ran.

"Dasar, wanita itu!" gerutu Shinichi sambil mengikuti Ran dan Sonoko.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Murid Baru Lain

**Disclaimer :** DC adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Author cuma minjem.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Murid Baru Lain**

By Enji86

Walaupun banyak kejadian melelahkan hari itu, tapi mood Shinichi yang lagi bagus karena dia dan Shiho akan kembali sekolah bersama tidak terganggu sama sekali. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, dia kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, berceloteh tentang Sherlock Holmes kepada Ran. Kekecewaannya hari itu hanya satu yaitu tidak bisa pulang sekolah dengan Shiho.

Pada awalnya Ran bingung dengan perubahan ini tapi dia segera menyingkirkannya. Dia senang melihat Shinichi kembali seperti biasa. Dia bahkan tidak merasa sebal lagi mendengarkan Shinichi bercerita tentang Sherlock Holmes padahal biasanya dia tidak tahan. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

XXX

Keesokan paginya Shinichi menemukan segerombolan anak laki-laki mengerubungi bangkunya ketika masuk kelas dengan Ran. Dia segera menghalau mereka semua dan duduk di kursinya.

"Terima kasih, detektif" ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa kau berangkat duluan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Benar, kita kan bisa berangkat bersama?" ucap Ran.

"Aku hanya ingin berangkat pagi. Tapi sekarang aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus mengganggu kalian berdua" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak mengganggu kok" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kerja sambilan dimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Burger Shop di dekat stasiun" jawab Shiho.

"Gimana kalau kita makan malam di sana nanti malam, Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oh, ide bagus" jawab Ran.

"Tidak boleh" ucap Shiho.

"Lho kenapa? Kau kan tidak boleh menolak pelanggan? Kau grogi ya kalau aku melihatmu bekerja" ucap Shinichi menggoda.

"Huh? Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau kau ke sana?" tanya Shiho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena kau magnet mayat. Aku yakin kalau kau ke sana, pasti nanti ada hal buruk yang terjadi di sana. Benar kan detektif?"

"Jangan ngajak bertengkar deh! Pokoknya nanti malam aku mau makan di sana" ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah, asal kau tidak bawa mayat bersamamu" ucap Shiho.

"Sudah diam!" ucap Shinichi kesal.

Shiho tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Shinichi.

Ran yang melihat keakraban Shinichi dan Shiho merasa sedikit cemburu. Dia merasa mereka berdua seperti ada di dunia mereka sendiri. Dia merasa terlupakan.

XXX

"Hai, Miyano! Kau cocok dengan seragam itu" sapa Shinichi di meja konter burger shop.

"Hai, Miyano" ucap Ran.

"Hai, Mouri, Kudo. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Mmm, paket 3 saja" jawab Shinichi.

"Aku juga" sahut Ran.

"Baiklah, tunggu se..." ucapan Miyano terpotong oleh sebuah jeritan.

"KYAAA!"

Shinichi segera berlari menuju sumber teriakan.

"Shinichi!" ucap Ran kemudian berlari mengikuti Shinichi.

"Haah. Sudah kuduga" gumam Shiho. Dia segera menelepon ambulans dan polisi kemudian dia keluar dari meja konter untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah sampai di tempat kejadian, Shiho melihat Shinichi berlutut di dekat mayat. Kemudian dia menyadari ada keanehan di mata Shinichi ketika menatap mayat itu. Dia juga tidak bergerak untuk memeriksa mayat itu, dia hanya menatapnya. Shiho segera menghampiri Shinichi dan memegang pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menoleh dan menatap Shiho selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawab Shinichi berusaha mengusir apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya ketika menatap mayat tadi.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Shiho.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke mayat.

"Biar aku saja, oke? Aku memaksa" ucap Shiho sambil menarik Shinichi berdiri.

Shinichi pun mengalah dan hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan Shiho yang sedang memeriksa mayat dengan cekatan. Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho telah selesai memeriksa dan menceritakannya pada Shinichi. Ran merasa heran dengan kejadian ini karena Shinichi selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya dalam perjalanan pulang nanti. Kemudian polisi datang dan dalam waktu dua jam, pelakunya sudah bisa tertangkap.

XXX

"Miyano, katamu kau berkenalan dengan Shinichi dalam suatu kasus di Amerika. Apa kau juga detektif?" tanya Ran dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Karena kau bisa memeriksa mayat dan Shinichi sepertinya mempercayai hasil pemeriksaanmu" jawab Ran.

"Aku bukan detektif tapi aku ingin menjadi dokter jadi aku banyak belajar" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan tatapan bertanya tapi Shiho tidak menghiraukannya.

"Oh, begitu. Kau hebat sekali, sudah merencanakan masa depanmu padahal kita masih kelas dua. Aku saja masih bingung" ucap Ran.

"Itu bukan hal yang besar. Lebih baik kau juga segera memikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ucap Shiho.

"Kau benar" ucap Ran.

Sesampainya di kantor detektif, Ran mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk kemudian Shinichi dan Shiho berjalan berdua.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin jadi dokter?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya benar. Dulu aku membuat racun dan mencelakai banyak orang. Sekarang aku ingin membayar semua kejahatanku dengan menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin orang. Untuk itu aku harus jadi dokter" ucap Shiho.

"Bodoh. Itu bukan salahmu" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bilang apa Kudo? Bodoh?" ucap Shiho dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Eh? Ma-maaf" ucap Shinichi takut.

"Hei, setengah jam lagi big match Real Madrid lawan Barcelona tayang di TV" ucap Shiho setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Kau mau menemaniku nonton di rumah profesor? Profesor sedang ikut konferensi jadi aku sendirian di rumah"

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau" jawab Shinichi ceria.

"Tapi ada sedikit masalah?" ucap Shiho sok lesu.

"Masalah?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku kehabisan stok snack dan aku belum gajian" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya. Aku ngerti. Kita mampir dulu ke minimarket beli snack dan aku yang bayar" ucap Shinichi.

"Ooh Kudo. Kau baik sekali" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

"Ha ha. Itu tidak lucu" ucap Shinichi kesal.

XXX

"GOOOL!" teriak Shinchi sambil loncat-loncat di depan TV.

"Berisik!" ucap Shiho kesal.

"Ha ha ha. Sudah kubilang Barcelona yang terbaik. Real Madrid nggak ada apa-apanya" ucap Shinichi sambil tertawa.

"Itu tidak benar!" teriak Shiho.

"Gol ini sudah menjadi bukti. Kau nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi!" ucap Shinichi menyeringai.

Shiho yang sebal dengan tingkah laku Shinichi melempari Shinichi dengan kulit kacang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melempariku?" ucap Shinichi marah.

"Pengin aja" ucap Shiho cuek.

"Oke! Rasakan ini" ucap Shinichi sambil melempari Shiho dengan kulit kacang.

"Siapa takut" ucap Shiho mulai melempari Shinichi lagi.

Akhirnya mereka jadi perang kulit kacang. Ekspresi marah di wajah mereka berubah menjadi tawa. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka duduk kembali di sofa karena kecapekan tapi senyum tidak hilang dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Hei" panggil Shiho.

"Hmm?" jawab Shinichi.

"Kau tidak salah" ucap Shiho.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kau tidak salah waktu menembak anggota organisasi di bangunan tua itu" jawab Shiho.

"Oh, itu. Aku tahu" ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, kenapa kau menatap mayat tadi seperti itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir Miyano. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya" jawab Shinichi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Shiho.

Kemudian mereka diam selama beberapa saat.

"Hei, bagaimana caramu mengatasi mimpi buruk?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau tanya? Kau sering mimpi buruk?" tanya Shiho.

"Err, tidak. Ada teman yang bertanya kepadaku tapi sudah lama aku tidak mimpi buruk jadi aku tanya padamu" ucap Shinichi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan curiga tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menekan lebih jauh.

"Aku selalu mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi sebelum tidur. Aku rasa itu bisa membantu walaupun kadang-kadang tidak berhasil" ucap Shiho.

"Begitu. Aku pikir itu cukup. Terima kasih. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang" ucap Shinichi sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Shiho juga bangkit dari sofa untuk mengantar Shinichi dan mengunci pintu.

"Selamat malam" ucap Shinichi.

"Selamat malam" jawab Shiho.

XXX

Shiho, Ran dan Sonoko sedang mengeluarkan bento dari tas ketika tiba-tiba seorang siswa tampan berambut pirang menyapa Shinichi.

"Hai, Kudo!" sapa Saguru.

Mereka berempat menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa. Shinichi menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, Ran dan Sonoko menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran sedangkan Shiho sekilas menunjukkan ekspresi kaget tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali datar.

"Sejak kapan kau sekolah di sini?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini hari ini. Sekarang bisa kau pinjamkan bangkumu kepadaku. Aku ingin bicara dengan Shiho" ucap Saguru sambil menarik Shinichi berdiri kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Shinichi yang kaget hanya bisa melongo. Kenapa Hakuba memanggil Miyano dengan nama depannya, pikir Shinichi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tanya kenapa aku pindah sekolah di sini?" tanya Saguru.

"Tidak" jawab Shiho.

"Oww, Shiho. Kau dingin sekali" ucap Saguru.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di kantin" ucap Saguru.

"Makan saja sendiri. Aku sudah punya" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu makan siang di sini" ucap Saguru.

"Terserah" ucap Shiho cuek.

Shinichi duduk menggerutu di bangku di sebelah bangkunya yang seharusnya.

Kemudian Saguru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ran dan Sonoko yang memandangnya dengan penasaran.

"Maaf nona-nona, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Saguru Hakuba, detektif SMA sama seperti Kudo. Mulai hari ini aku sekolah di sini. Kelasku di sebelah" ucap Saguru.

"Aku Ran Mouri dan ini Sonoko Suzuki" ucap Ran.

"Mouri dan Suzuki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Saguru.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal Miyano?" tanya Ran.

"Hmm? Tentu. Dia kan calon istriku di masa depan" ucap Saguru enteng.

"APA?" seru Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko bersamaan.

"Saguru, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menyebarkan gosip yang sama sekali tidak benar, lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka" ucap Shiho dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Eh? Ta-tapi a-aku se-serius" ucap Saguru ketakutan.

"Tolong jangan pedulikan dia. Dia ini agak gila" ucap Shiho.

"Hei! Kau jahat sekali Shiho" ucap Saguru kemudian menoleh ke Ran dan Sonoko. "Sebenarnya itu keinginanku untuk menjadikan Shiho istriku di masa depan tapi dia selalu menolak tapi aku akan..." ucapan Saguru terpotong oleh suara perutnya yang lapar.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke kantin, Saguru" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sudah bilang mau menemanimu makan di sini" ucap Saguru.

"Haah. Terserah deh" ucap Shiho kemudian mulai makan.

Ran dan Sonoko menawarkan bentonya tapi karena sumpitnya hanya ada satu maka Saguru dengan sopan menolak. Mereka berdua makan dengan perasaan tidak enak karena melihat wajah melas Saguru sementara Shinichi dan Shiho tidak ambil pusing.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Shiho sambil menyodorkan bentonya yang tinggal separo kepada Saguru.

"Eh?" seru Saguru, Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko.

"Kau sedang dalam masa penyembuhan jadi kau harus makan" ucap Shiho kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela.

Saguru tidak bisa berkata-kata karena hatinya sangat bahagia. Dia makan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Melihat hal ini, Ran merasa lega. Kekhawatirannya tentang hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho ternyata hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Saguru jelas menyukai Shiho tapi Shiho sepertinya belum yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Saguru, begitulah menurut pikirannya. Obsesinya sebagai makcomblang muncul lagi. Dia ingin memakcomblangi hubungan Saguru dan Shiho. Ide sudah muncul di kepalanya. Sementara itu Shinichi merasa sebal sekali dengan Shiho yang memberikan bentonya kepada Saguru dan dia benci melihat Saguru makan bento yang diberikan Shiho dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, akhir minggu ini Hattori dan Kazuha mau datang ke Tokyo. Bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi jalan-jalan? Ya, sekalian pesta penyambutan untuk Miyano dan Hakuba" tanya Ran.

"Ide bagus" ucap Sonoko.

"Tentu saja aku dan Shiho akan datang" ucap Saguru.

Shiho diam saja.

"Bagaimana Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Ya, terserah" jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan" ucap Ran.

* * *

Bagaimana menurutmu?


	3. Akhir Pekan

**Disclaimer :** DC milik Aoyama Gosho. Penulis cuma minjem.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Akhir Pekan**

By Enji86

Shinichi merasa frustasi selama beberapa hari ini karena dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menginterogasi Shiho tentang hubungannya dengan Saguru. Dia bertambah sebal karena setiap hari Saguru selalu berada di sekitar Shiho, seperti jadi bodyguard pribadinya. Saguru sengaja ikut mereka berangkat sekolah dan makan siang. Kemudian dia akan menjemput Shiho dari tempat kerjanya untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Walaupun mereka duduk satu bangku tapi Shiho menolak bicara dengannya selama pelajaran. Dia sama sekali tidak bicara apapun dengan Shiho kecuali ucapan selamat pagi. Hal ini diperparah dengan mimpi buruknya yang semakin sering.

Akhirnya akhir pekan pun tiba. Heiji dan Kazuha sampai di Tokyo pada hari sabtu. Kazuha menginap di tempat Ran dan Heiji menginap di tempat Shinichi. Kedatangan Heiji sedikit banyak bisa mengurangi stres Shinichi karena dia bisa curhat pada Heiji yang sama-sama tidak menyukai Saguru.

"Memang dia itu sangat menyebalkan" ucap Heiji geram setelah mendengarkan Shinichi.

"Yah, begitulah. Sejak dia datang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bicara dengan Miyano" ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita harus memisahkan mereka saat kita jalan-jalan bersama. Dengan begitu kita bisa menginterogasi Miyano tentang hubungannya dengan Saguru. Kita harus melindungi Miyano dari playboy itu" ucap Heiji.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu Hattori" ucap Shinichi.

Lalu mereka pun mulai menyusun rencana walaupun dalam hati mereka tersisa suatu kebingungan tentang alasan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap hubungan Saguru dan Shiho.

Sementara itu di kantor detektif, Ran juga mengajak Kazuha menyusun rencana untuk menyatukan Saguru dan Shiho.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertujuh mengunjungi Tropical Land. Ran berencana agar Shiho dan Saguru selalu berjalan berdua di depan, sehingga dia selalu menarik Shinichi agak mundur ke belakang, begitu juga dengan Kazuha selalu menarik Heiji ke belakang jika terlalu maju sehingga rencana mereka untuk memisahkan Saguru dan Shiho tidak bisa berjalan.

Shinichi yang merasa curiga karena dia tahu obsesi Ran menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Hei Ran. Jangan-jangan kau lagi-lagi mencoba jadi makcomblang ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan" jawab Ran.

"Jangan pura-pura deh" ucap Shinichi.

"Eh, mereka sekarang sudah bergandengan tangan" seru Sonoko.

"APA?" seru Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah Saguru dan Shiho.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" ucap Heiji.

"Kau benar" sahut Shinichi.

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju Saguru dan Shiho tapi mereka dihentikan oleh Sonoko, Ran dan Kazuha.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sonoko.

"Heiji, kenapa kau marah kalau mereka bergandengan tangan?" tanya Kazuha.

"Shinichi, kau juga kenapa tidak suka kalau mereka bersama?" tanya Ran.

"Soalnya dia itu playboy" jawab Heiji.

"Itu benar. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Miyano jatuh ke tangan playboy" jawab Shinichi.

"Memangnya kalian itu siapanya Miyano? Kalian kan bukan ayahnya. Kalian tidak bisa memutuskan dia mau berhubungan dengan siapa" ucap Sonoko.

"Kami temannya, tentu saja kami berhak" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, benar" ucap Heiji.

"Kalau begitu coba kalian lihat mereka berdua" ucap Ran sambil menunjuk ke arah Saguru dan Shiho. "Mereka berdua terlihat senang kan?"

Heiji dan Shinichi melihat Shiho tersenyum lembut sementara Saguru tertawa sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku pikir kau benar" ucap Shinichi menyerah.

"Yah, aku juga" ucap Heiji.

"Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita biarkan mereka berdua oke?" ucap Ran.

Sepanjang hari itu, Shinichi dan Heiji merasa lesu. Mereka mengakui kalau Shiho terlihat senang ketika bersama Saguru tapi tetap saja mereka tidak terima kalau Shiho bersama dengan Saguru.

Ketika mereka bertujuh sampai di karaoke malam harinya, suasana hati Shinichi menjadi lebih suram lagi. Ran mengusulkan agar mereka menyanyi satu lagu dengan berduet dan satu lagu sendiri.

"Tapi jumlah kita kan ganjil?" tanya Kazuha.

"Eh? Benar juga" jawab Ran.

"Menurutku tidak masalah" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" seru Ran dan Kazuha.

"Kalian tahu kan, ada seseorang di antara kita yang bisa membuat kita semua mati jika mendengarkan nyanyiannya" ucap Shiho.

Heiji langsung tertawa sementara Shinichi yang wajahnya sudah kusut menjadi lebih kusut lagi.

"Memangnya dia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik apa" gerutu Shinichi.

"Kau meragukanku, detektif?" tanya Shiho menyeringai.

"Habis, dari dulu kalau kau diajak ke karaoke, kau tidak mau nyanyi kan? Pasti karena kau tidak bisa menyanyi" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku bernyanyi dengan bagus kau harus membelikanku tas Channel yang terbaru, bagaimana?" tantang Shiho.

"Huh, oke! Siapa takut!" ucap Shinichi.

"Shiho, jangan begitu pada Kudo. Kalau kau ingin tas Channel yang terbaru, aku akan membelikannya" ucap Saguru.

"Tapi cara ini lebih menyenangkan" ucap Shiho.

"Jangan ikut campur, Hakuba. Ini urusanku dengan Miyano" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau kalian bilang begitu" ucap Saguru mengangkat bahu.

Shiho tersenyum kemudian menuju ke panggung. Dia memilih lagu Rasa Ini milik Vierra dan menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga semua orang di ruangan itu terpesona. Selesai menyanyi, semua orang bertepuk tangan kecuali Shinichi dan Heiji yang hanya bisa melongo menatap Shiho. Saguru segera naik ke atas ke panggung.

"Wah, sudah kuduga calon istriku memang hebat" ucap Saguru.

"Aku bukan calon istrimu" ucap Shiho.

"Aww, ayolah Shiho. Sekarang kita nyanyi duet ya" ucap Saguru. Mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu Cinta Monyet milik Goliath diiringi tatapan membunuh dari Shinichi dan Heiji. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli.

Setelah itu giliran Heiji dan Kazuha kemudian Ran dan Sonoko. Ketika Ran dan Sonoko naik ke panggung, Shiho menghampiri Shinichi.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa dapatkan hadiahku?" tanya Shiho.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Shinichi malas.

"Kalau begitu besok malam jemput aku di tempat kerja dan kita pergi ke Roppongi" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti" ucap Shinichi.

"Terima kasih, detektif" ucap Shiho sambil beranjak karena Saguru sudah memanggil-manggilnya.

"Haah. Aku pikir ini hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Melihat Miyano berduaan dengan Hakuba, dipermalukan di tempat karaoke dan uangku akan terkuras untuk beli tas Channel" ucap Shinichi.

"Ha ha ha. Sabar ya Kudo. Yah, walaupun aku juga tidak tahan melihat Miyano berduaan dengan Hakuba, tapi kita bisa apa kalau mereka ingin bersama" ucap Heiji.

XXX

"Shiho, kau serius tidak mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Saguru.

"Tidak. Aku mau jalan bareng mereka saja" jawab Shiho.

"Uhm, Miyano, lebih baik kau bareng Hakuba saja. Kau kelihatan capek" ucap Ran.

"Sudahlah Mouri. Aku tahu kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengan Saguru tapi aku rasa hari ini aku sudah cukup berduaan dengannya" ucap Shiho.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, muka Ran langsung memerah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi" ucap Saguru kemudian dia memeluk Shiho beberapa saat, setelah itu mencium keningnya.

Melihat hal ini, Shinichi dan Heiji melancarkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Saguru sementara Sonoko, Ran dan Kazuha mukanya memerah.

Saguru menaiki mobil jemputannya dan segera menghilang. Yang lain meneruskan perjalanan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Shiho, Shinichi dan Heiji berjalan di depan sementara Sonoko, Ran dan Kazuha berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi Hakuba bilang sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi?" tanya Ran.

"Oh itu. Soalnya dia harus kembali ke Inggris untuk mengurus sesuatu" jawab Shiho.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan pacar yang romantis, Miyano" ucap Sonoko.

"Sejujurnya dia bukan pacarku" ucap Miyano.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau bergandengan tangan terus dengan Hakuba?" seru Heiji.

"Dia yang menggandeng tanganku" jawab Shiho.

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan dia menggandeng tanganmu?" seru Heiji.

"Hmm, mungkin karena dia memaksa" jawab Shiho.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelukan dan ciuman di kening tadi?" seru Heiji.

"Hattori, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi hanya diam saja mendengarkan Shiho dan Heiji berdebat karena dia sudah capek.

Heiji berpindah posisi untuk berjalan di samping Shiho.

"Dia itu playboy, lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya" ucap Heiji serius.

"Hattori" ucap Shiho heran.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Hakuba" ucap Heiji.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" goda Shiho.

"Aku tidak..." ucap Heiji.

"Hattori, kau manis sekali" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" seru Heiji. Mukanya memerah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Saguru. Hmm, kalau kau sebegitu cemburunya dengan Saguru, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan supaya kau tidak cemburu lagi?" tanya Shiho.

"APA?" seru Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha dan Sonoko.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini!" seru Shinichi.

"Aku mau" ucap Heiji tiba-tiba.

"HAH?" seru Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha dan Sonoko.

"Hattori?" ucap Shiho terkejut.

"Aku bilang aku mau kencan denganmu" ucap Heiji.

Kemudian mereka semua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak masalah buatku asal pacarmu tidak marah" ucap Shiho sambil menoleh ke Kazuha.

"Si bodoh ini bukan pacarku kok. Mana mungkin aku mau pacaran sama dia. Kau juga lebih baik jangan kencan dengannya Miyano" ucap Kazuha yang marah karena Heiji mengajak wanita lain kencan.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh" seru Heiji kesal.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh. Dasar Heiji bodoh" seru Kazuha yang kemudian berlari diikuti Ran dan Sonoko yang memandang Heiji dengan pandangan mencela.

"Jadi, kau masih mau kencan denganku?" tanya Shiho setelah ketiga gadis yang berlari itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ya, kupikir begitu" jawab Heiji yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Kazuha.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita kencan minggu depan. Bisa minta nomer handphone-mu?" ucap Shiho.

Kemudian mereka berdua bertukar nomer handphone.

"Kuingatkan padamu Hattori, Saguru adalah teman kencan yang menyenangkan jadi kalau kencan kita nanti membosankan, kau akan menyesal pernah memintaku kencan, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho mengancam.

"Huh? Aku tidak akan kalah dari si Hakuba itu" ucap Heiji.

Mereka berdua sudah akan melangkah pergi ketika mereka menyadari sosok Shinichi yang terpuruk di dekat mereka bicara tadi.

"Kudo, kau kenapa?" tanya Heiji.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho khawatir.

Shinichi tidak memberi respon.

"Aku rasa dia kecapekan. Lebih baik kita panggil taksi" ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah" ucap Heiji.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi.

* * *

Semoga kalian suka!


	4. Kencan

Disclaimer : DC milik Aoyama Gosho. Penulis cuma pinjem karakternya aja.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Kencan**

By Enji86

"Sudah siap?" tanya Shiho pada Shinichi yang duduk di bangku di depan Burger Shop.

"Tentu, aku kan sudah di sini" jawab Shinichi.

"Bukan kau, tapi uangmu" ucap Shiho.

"Hei!" seru Shinichi.

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Shiho sambil melangkah kemudian Shinichi mengikuti di belakangnya.

XXX

"Hei" ucap Shinichi ketika mereka berdua berjalan di Roppongi.

"Ada apa?" sahut Shiho yang sibuk melihat-lihat.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak kembali" jawab Shiho.

"Haah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku sih" ucap Shinichi.

"Lho? Bukankah tadi sudah kujawab" ucap Shiho.

"Terserah deh. Ngomong-ngomong apa hubunganmu dengan Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak ada" jawab Shiho.

"Tapi dia..." ucap Shinichi.

"Itu dia tokonya. Ayo kita ke sana. Ngomongnya nanti saja" ucap Shiho sambil menarik Shinichi masuk ke salah satu toko.

XXX

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada" jawab Shiho.

"Lalu kenapa dia selalu bilang kau calon istrinya" ucap Shinichi.

"Karena dia berpikir aku wanita yang sempurna untuk detektif sepertinya. Aku jenius, aku bisa menggunakan senjata, aku bisa membantunya menyelesaikan kasus dan seterusnya. Dia pikir kami berdua akan jadi pasangan yang sempurna untuk menegakkan keadilan di muka bumi ini. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik menghabiskan hidupku untuk menegakkan keadilan di muka bumi bersamanya. Kau puas?" ucap Shiho sebal.

"Oh, begitu" ucap Shinchi.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah Shinchi.

"Kalau kau tidak suka pada Hakuba kenapa kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka padanya" jawab Shiho.

"APA?" Tapi... Sebenarnya apa maumu?" seru Shinichi menghadap ke arah Shiho.

Shiho pun menghadap ke arah Shinichi sehingga mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Apa maumu?" seru Shiho.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti sikapmu" seru Shinichi.

"Aku tidak butuh pengertianmu" seru Shiho.

"Bagaimana dengan Hattori. Kenapa kau mau kencan dengannya?" seru Shinichi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" seru Shiho kemudian dia melangkah pergi tapi Shinichi menariknya dan mendorongnya ke tembok pagar.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku" ucap Shinichi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho untuk menciumnya. Tapi Shiho mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Shiho.

"Beraninya kau..." seru Shiho murka. Dia melemparkan tas Channel yang baru dibelikan Shinichi untuknya ke wajah Shinichi kemudian berlari masuk ke rumah profesor.

Shinichi membatu di jalan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke rumahnya sambil membawa tas Channel yang dilemparkan Shiho ke wajahnya tadi.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan" gumam Shinichi.

XXX

Hari-hari berikutnya Shiho tidak mau bicara dengan Shinichi. Bahkan memandang wajahnya saja dia tidak mau. Sepanjang pelajaran Shiho selalu melihat keluar jendela.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Miyano?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya pertengkaran kecil" jawab Shinichi.

"Apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?" tanya Ran.

"Hanya masalah kecil, tidak penting" jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi sepertinya Miyano marah sekali padamu?" tanya Ran.

"Ran, kumohon, jangan tanya lagi, oke?" seru Shinichi.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap Ran yang agak kaget dengan reaksi Shinichi. "Tapi ini buruk"

"Apanya yang buruk?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kazuha memintaku mengawasi kencan Hattori dan Miyano jadi aku berencana agar kita berdua bisa kencan bersama mereka agar mereka tidak berduaan" ucap Ran.

"Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur urusan mereka, Ran" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi Kazuha adalah temanku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih. Aku yakin Hattori sebenarnya menyukai Kazuha dan Miyano menyukai Hakuba karena itu kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hattori dan Miyano kencan berdua" ucap Ran.

"Ha ha. Bukankah pikiranmu itu sangat egois. Kau kan tidak tahu isi hati Hattori dan Miyano jadi kau tidak boleh memutuskan seenaknya" ucap Shinichi.

"Sudah diam. Aku yakin dengan instingku" ucap Ran sebal.

"Aku tidak mau kencan bersama mereka. Aku tidak mau ikut campur" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi Shinichi..." ucap Ran.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak" ucap Shinichi.

"Baik! Kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku membuntuti mereka" ucap Ran.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut campur" ucap Shinichi.

"Ta-tapi Kazuha adalah temanku. Aku ingin membantunya. Shinichi..." ucap Ran yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Haah. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu tapi jangan menangis lagi, oke?" ucap Shinichi.

"Terima kasih" ucap Ran sambil menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum.

XXX

"Heiji, mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku mau ke Tokyo. Ada urusan" jawab Heiji.

"Apa kau pergi dengan Kazuha?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri. Aku berangkat" ucap Heiji kemudian dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu sebelum ibunya sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya ibu Heiji sedang bingung karena beberapa hari belakangan sepertinya hubungan Heiji dan Kazuha memburuk. Bahkan hari ini Heiji pergi ke Tokyo tanpa Kazuha. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Kemudian muncul ide di kepalanya untuk menelepon Kazuha dan bertanya padanya karena Heiji tidak mau menceritakan apapun padanya.

XXX

"Sudah lama nunggunya?" tanya Heiji sambil duduk di sebelah Shiho di kursi taman tempat mereka janjian.

"Tidak juga" jawab Shiho sambil menutup majalah yang dibacanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya.

Heiji menghela nafas.

"Ada apa? Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak menyesal. Aku hanya sedang lesu. Entah kenapa Kazuha tidak mau lagi bicara denganku sejak malam aku mengajakmu kencan" ucap Heiji.

"Ha ha. Kau lucu sekali Hattori. Aku juga sedang lesu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bicara dengan Kudo karena dia membuatku marah" ucap Shiho.

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Shiho.

Heiji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Heiji.

"Yah, karena kita sudah ada di sini dan kita sama-sama lesu, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dan melupakan masalah kita" ucap Shiho.

"Kau ada ide? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kencan" ucap Heiji.

"Detektif hebat dari barat tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kencan? Aku sungguh terkesan" ucap Shiho sinis

"Hei! Hei!" seru Heiji kesal.

"Yah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari oleh-oleh?" tanya Shiho.

"Oleh-oleh?" sahut Heiji.

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh, walaupun kau sering ke Tokyo, kau pasti tidak pernah membelikan oleh-oleh untuk orang tuamu. Kau juga bisa membeli kado untuk Toyama agar dia mau bicara denganmu lagi" ucap Shiho.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubeli" ucap Heiji.

"Hmm, kita hanya perlu memasuki toko-toko yang menarik dan melihat apakah ada barang yang cocok lalu membelinya. Bagaimana?" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi" ucap Heiji beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah tapi kemudian berhenti karena Shiho tidak melangkah bersamanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Shiho masih duduk di kursi taman. "Kenapa kau masih duduk di situ?"

"Yah, karena teman kencanku tidak bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya" ucap Shiho.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Heiji bingung.

"Lihatlah di sekitarmu, detektif" ucap Shiho.

Heiji memandang berkeliling dan melihat beberapa pasangan berjalan di taman tersebut. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Heiji menyadari bahwa mereka semua bergandengan tangan. Kemudian dia juga ingat saat di Tropical Land, Saguru dan Shiho juga selalu bergandengan tangan. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti" ucap Shiho.

Heiji menghampiri Shiho dengan gugup kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Shiho menerima uluran tangannya dan bangkit dari kursi taman. Ketika Heiji memperhatikan Shiho lebih teliti, dia menemukan bahwa Shiho terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju terusan berwarna putih berlengan pendek dengan panjang selutut.

"Err. Baju itu sangat cocok untukmu" ucap Heiji gugup.

"Wah, wah. Rupanya detektif hebat dari barat sudah membuat kemajuan dalam kencannya yang pertama" ucap Shiho sinis.

"Ha ha ha. Lucu sekali" ucap Heiji.

Kemudian mereka mulai melangkah menuju pusat perbelanjaan dengan bergandengan tangan. Pada awalnya Heiji sangat gugup tapi setelah memasuki beberapa toko, dia mulai menikmati kencannya. Begitu juga dengan Shiho. Kadang Heiji menarik tangan Shiho agar dia ikut dengannya masuk suatu toko. Kadang Shiho yang memegang lengan Heiji untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam toko yang menarik hatinya. Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang.

Sementara itu Shinichi dan Ran dengan hati-hati mengikuti mereka. Tadinya Ran merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat wajah lesu Heiji dan Shiho, tapi sekarang hatinya kembali gelisah karena Heiji dan Shiho terlihat senang dengan kencan mereka. Sedangkan Shinichi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Heiji dan Shiho bersama walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa, menyalakan mode autopilotnya. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana Ran menariknya sedangkan pikirannya pergi ke tempat lain.

XXX

"Halo bi, ada perlu apa?" tanya Kazuha di telepon.

"Uhm, bibi mau tanya, kau tahu kenapa Heiji pergi ke Tokyo?" ucap ibu Heiji.

Kazuha terdiam.

"Kazuha, kau masih di situ?" tanya ibu Heiji bingung.

"Ehm, sebenarnya Heiji sedang kencan" ucap Kazuha sambil menahan air matanya.

"Apa? Kencan? Dengan siapa?" seru ibu Heiji.

"Lebih baik bibi tanya sendiri pada Heiji. Maaf bi, tapi aku sedang sibuk jadi aku harus menutup telepon. Sampai jumpa" ucap Kazuha.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Kencan?" gumam ibu Heiji.

XXX

Setelah selesai belanja oleh-oleh, Heiji dan Shiho duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi danau buatan di taman kota dengan barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kau juga membelikan oleh-oleh untuk orang tuaku?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada mereka karena membesarkan anak yang manis sepertimu" ucap Shiho menyeringai.

"Hei, berhenti menggodaku" ucap Heiji kesal tapi kemudian dia tertawa.

"Aku serius" ucap Shiho ikut tertawa juga.

Kemudian mereka diam sejenak untuk memandangi danau.

"Hei, kenapa kau mau kencan denganku?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Heiji. "Kenapa kau mau kencan denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Shiho.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah mereka berdua berhenti tertawa, Shiho menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Heiji. Heiji tertegun sejenak tapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Shiho.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Heiji.

"Sedikit" jawab Shiho.

"Hei, bisakah aku memanggilmu Shiho?" tanya Heiji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, kita sudah lama kenal dan kita bahkan sudah berkencan. Lagipula Hakuba memanggilmu Shiho. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Heiji" ucap Heiji.

"Kau benar-benar cemburu pada Saguru ya?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak cemburu padanya" jawab Heiji kesal.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tidak ada ruginya buatku, Heiji" ucap Shiho.

"Terima kasih, Shiho" ucap Heiji.

"Hei Heiji, apa kau suka padaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Heiji. "Apa kau suka padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Shiho.

Kemudian mereka tertawa lagi.

"Jadi artinya kita hanya teman kan?" ucap Shiho setelah mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Teman? Bagaimana kalau sahabat?" jawab Heiji.

"Deal" ucap Shiho.

Sementara itu Shinichi dan Ran duduk di bangku yang tidak begitu jauh dari bangku yang diduduki Heiji dan Shiho. Ran tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Heiji dan Shiho tapi dia menjadi semakin gelisah melihat keakraban mereka. Perasaannya semakin kacau ketika Shiho menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Heiji dan kemudian Heiji melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Shiho. Ran bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Shinichi sedang berada dalam mode autopilot.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kasihan Kazuha" gumam Ran.

XXX

"Suamiku, aku punya berita yang pasti akan membuatmu terkejut" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Apa?" tanya ayah Heiji.

"Heiji sekarang sedang kencan di Tokyo" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Hmph. Aku tidak terkejut. Sudah bisa diduga kalau akhirnya dia kencan dengan putrinya Toyama" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Masalahnya Heiji tidak kencan dengan Kazuha" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ha? Lalu anak itu kencan dengan siapa?" tanya ayah Heiji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu karena itu kau harus membantuku menginterogasinya jika dia sudah pulang" ucap ibu Heiji.

Ayah Heiji hanya diam saja.

XXX

"Ah, aku harus berangkat ke bandara sekarang" ucap Heiji setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Hmm, kau benar" ucap Shiho setelah melihat jam tangannya sendiri. "Haruskah kita mengajak mereka berdua ke bandara"

"Tentu. Dari tadi mereka berdua sangat setia menemani kita kemanapun. Tidak sopan kalau aku tidak pamit" ucap Heiji menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mencari mereka" ucap Shiho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heiji dan Shiho menemukan Shinichi dan Ran duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari bangku mereka lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian mau ikut mengantarku ke bandara?" tanya Heiji.

Shinichi dan Ran yang kaget hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua dengan terpana.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Dari tadi kami sudah tahu kalau kalian mengikuti kami" ucap Heiji.

Shinichi dan Ran tertunduk dengan wajah merah. Mode autopilot Shinichi sudah tidak bisa berfungsi.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak marah kok. Jadi, apa kalian mau ikut ke bandara?" ucap Heiji.

"Hmm, baiklah" ucap Ran yang mukanya masih merah.

Kemudian mereka berempat berjalan keluar dari taman untuk mencari taksi ke bandara.

XXX

"Nah, aku pulang dulu" ucap Heiji di depan pintu khusus penumpang di bandara.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini" ucap Shiho kemudian dia mencium pipi Heiji. "Terima kasih"

Heiji tertegun sejenak.

"Eh? Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga senang" ucap Heiji kemudian dia memeluk Shiho dan Shiho membalas pelukannya.

Shinichi dan Ran yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

"Tolong jangan marah lagi pada Kudo, dia kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Apa kau tega?" bisik Heiji.

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Kau juga, semoga berhasil dengan masalah Toyama" bisik Shiho.

"Terima kasih" bisik Heiji.

Kemudian mereka saling melepaskan pelukan karena panggilan penumpang.

"Kudo, Mouri, sampai jumpa" ucap Heiji kemudian menghilang di balik pintu khusus penumpang.

Shiho meninggalkan bandara tanpa menoleh ataupun bicara kepada Shinichi dan Ran.

* * *

Read and review!


	5. Sakit

**Disclaimer :** DC milik Aoyama Gosho. Penulis cuma pinjem chara-nya.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Sakit**

By Enji86

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Lebih baik kau pergi" ucap Kazuha.

"Kazuha..." ucap Heiji.

"Sudah kubilang pergi!" seru Kazuha.

"Baik. Aku akan pergi tapi kau harus menerima hadiah dariku sebagai permintaan maaf" ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Kazuha sambil berbalik masuk ke rumah tapi Heiji menangkap tangannya sehingga langkahnya terhenti.

"Tolong, terimalah ini" ucap Heiji sambil menjejalkan sebuah kotak beludru ke tangan Kazuha.

Akhirnya Kazuha menerima kotak beludru tersebut dan membukanya. Begitu melihat isinya, dia berseru terkejut kemudian berbalik menghadap Heiji.

"Heiji... ini..." ucap Kazuha.

"Aku tidak tahu kesalahanku padamu tapi aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan marah lagi padaku, Kazuha" ucap Heiji.

Kazuha diam sejenak.

"Uhm, Heiji, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kazuha.

"Tentu" jawab Heiji.

"Apa kau suka pada Miyano? Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Kazuha.

"Kami tidak pacaran. Kami hanya bersahabat. Hanya itu" jawab Heiji.

"Lalu kenapa kau kencan dengannya?" tanya Kazuha.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kami hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih" jawab Heiji. "Jadi apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu hanya gara-gara sebuah kalung" ucap Kazuha.

"Apa? Itu bukan kalung biasa. Kalung itu sangat mahal, tahu!" seru Heiji.

Dan mereka bertengkar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

XXX

"Aku pulang" ucap Heiji sambil menutup pintu. Dia langsung disambut oleh tatapan ayah dan ibunya.

"Err? Ada apa ini?" tanya Heiji gugup.

"Ikut ke ruang keluarga sekarang" ucap ibu Heiji.

Heiji duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Gadis? Gadis yang mana?" ucap Heiji bingung.

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya, Heiji. Kau pergi ke Tokyo untuk kencan kan? Cepat katakan siapa gadis itu" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Kenapa ibu selalu ikut campur urusan..." ucapan Heiji terpotong karena menyadari tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaan ibumu" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Haah. Baiklah. Namanya Shiho Miyano" jawab Heiji.

"Cuma itu?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah menyebutkan namanya kan?" ucap Heiji.

"Seperti apa gadis itu? Bagaimana keluarganya? Lalu..." ucap ibu Heiji.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku kan hanya kencan dengannya. Kenapa aku harus menjawab semua itu" ucap Heiji.

"Ini tidak bagus" ucap ibu Heiji mengeluh kemudian menoleh ke suaminya. "Heiji tidak mau mengatakan apapun"

Tiba-tiba Heiji ingat dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya. Mungkin bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan, pikirnya.

"Oh ya. Aku bawa oleh-oleh dari Tokyo untuk ayah dan ibu" ucap Heiji sambil meletakkan satu tas kertas di depan ibunya dan satu lagi di depan ayahnya. "Di dalamnya ada dua souvenir, satu dari aku dan satu dari Shiho. Aku juga membawa jajanan..."

"Heiji?" ucap ibu Heiji dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bahkan ayah Heiji yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi tampak heran.

"Apa?" ucap Heiji yang bingung dengan reaksi ayah dan ibunya.

"Kau... kau... Aku ingin bertemu gadis itu" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba..." seru Heiji.

"Bisa mengubah Heiji sampai seperti ini, dia pasti bukan gadis biasa. Dia bahkan membelikan sesuatu untuk kita" ucap ibu Heiji kepada suaminya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" seru Heiji.

"Aku setuju" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Heiji, tolong tanyakan pada Shiho kapan kita bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya" ucap ibu Heiji ceria.

"Tapi..." ucap Heiji.

"Sudah jangan membantah. Turuti kata-kata ibumu" ucap ayah Heiji.

Heiji menggerutu tapi dia tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain jika ayahnya sudah memutuskan.

XXX

"Kudo, ikut aku" ucap Shiho sambil menarik tangan Shinichi agar mengikutinya keluar kelas ketika istirahat makan siang.

"Eh?" seru Shinichi bingung. Ran dan Sonoko yang melihat kejadian itu saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Setelah sampai di koridor, Shiho menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Shinichi.

"Sudah kuduga, ayo kita ke UKS" ucap Shiho menarik tangan Shinichi agar mengikutinya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Shinichi berusaha menghentikan Shiho.

"Jangan membantah" ucap Shiho.

Akhirnya Shinichi tidak membantah lagi dan mengikuti Shiho dengan patuh.

"Permisi" ucap Shiho di depan ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa?" tanya petugas UKS.

"Kudo sepertinya terkena demam" jawab Shiho sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan berbaring di sana. Aku akan memeriksanya" ucap petugas UKS.

Shinichi berbaring di kasur yang sudah ditunjukkan petugas UKS sedangkan Shiho duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian petugas UKS menghampiri Shinichi dengan membawa termometer.

"Hmm, suhunya lumayan tinggi. Lebih baik kau istirahat di sini sampai jam pulang sekolah. Aku akan memberimu obat penurun demam. Untung besok sudah masuk liburan musim panas jadi kau bisa istirahat" ucap petugas UKS pada Shinichi kemudian berpaling ke Shiho. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir"

Shiho bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menunduk pada petugas UKS dan berjalan keluar menuju ke kelas.

XXX

"Miyano, kenapa kau kembali sendiri? Mana Shinichi?" tanya Ran ketika Shiho sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Di UKS" jawab Shiho.

"UKS?" ucap Ran.

"Ya, dia demam. Sekarang dia ada di UKS" ucap Shiho.

"Aku harus ke sana" ucap Ran.

"Lebih baik jangan. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, lagipula petugas UKS menyuruh Kudo tidur waktu kutinggalkan tadi" ucap Shiho.

"Begitu ya" ucap Ran muram.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, kau harus menjemputnya di UKS" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" ucap Ran kaget.

"Dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu, ya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih sudah membawa Shinichi ke UKS" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Dia temanku, sudah tugasku membantunya" ucap Shiho.

Ran berbalik menghadap mejanya.

"Teman, huh? Apa karena itu dia menyadari bahwa Shinichi demam dan aku tidak" gumam Ran sambil tersenyum pahit.

XXX

"Terima kasih Ran, sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap Shinichi di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan masuk dan membuatkanmu bubur" ucap Ran.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi..." ucap Ran.

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Kita ketemu lagi besok, oke!" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Ran.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Shinichi.

Ketika sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Shinichi merasa badannya lemas dan kepalanya sakit. Dia segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah berat. Ketika memasuki pintu kamarnya, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dan jatuh pingsan di lantai.

XXX

"Profesor, aku mau pergi ke rumah Kudo dulu" ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa? Kau kan baru pulang kerja" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Tadi di sekolah, Kudo demam dan waktu aku lewat di depan rumahnya, tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah ke sana" ucap profesor Agasa.

Shiho mengambil senter dan segera berangkat ke rumah keluarga Kudo. Sesampainya di pintu, dia menemukan bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dia kemudian masuk, mengunci pintu dan menghidupkan lampu. Setelah itu dia mengarahkan kakinya ke tangga, menaikinya dan menemukan Shinichi tergeletak di pintu kamarnya.

"Kudo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi Shinichi.

Shinichi membuka matanya sedikit.

"Mi-ya-no?" ucap Shinichi lemah.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Ayo naik ke tempat tidur" ucap Shiho.

Dengan susah payah Shiho berhasil membawa Shinichi ke tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar kamar untuk mencari termometer dan kompres penurun demam. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia kembali ke kamar Shinichi.

"Kudo, aku akan mengukur demammu" ucap Shiho sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shinichi.

Setelah pengukuran suhu selesai, Shiho menempelkan kompres penurun demam di dahi Shinichi.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam. Aku akan merebus air untuk membuat bubur instan, oke?" ucap Shiho sambil beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur tapi terhenti karena Shinichi memegang tangannya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau makan. Aku takut. Aku takut mimpi buruk itu datang lagi jika aku sendirian" ucap Shinichi lemah.

"Mimpi buruk?" ucap Shiho.

"Aku takut. Suara-suara itu tidak mau pergi. Mereka menyeretku ke dalam kegelapan. Aku sendirian dalam kegelapan..." ucap Shinichi gemetar.

"Tidak apa" ucap Shiho lembut kemudian duduk kembali di tepi tempat tidur. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri jadi jangan takut. Sekarang kau harus tidur"

"Aku tidak mau tidur. Mimpi itu akan datang kalau aku tidur. Mereka akan menyeretku ke dalam kegelapan" ucap Shinichi ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa. Kalau mereka menyeretmu dalam kegelapan, aku akan ikut bersamamu jadi kau tidak akan sendirian. Sekarang tidur ya" ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah kau akan ikut denganku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, aku akan ikut denganmu" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Shinichi menutup matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah tertidur. Shiho menghela nafas kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Shinichi tapi tidak berhasil.

"Haah. Aku rasa aku harus tidur di sini malam ini. Aku harap aku tidak kena masuk angin juga. Besok hari yang sibuk" gumam Shiho.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi bangun dengan badan lemas. Dia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi tidak bisa karena dia seperti tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia memegang tangan seseorang sehingga dia segera menoleh dan menemukan Shiho tidur di sebelahnya. Shiho pun terbangun karena gerakan Shinichi.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa lemas" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho melepas kompres penurun demam dari dahi Shinichi dan memeriksa dahi Shinichi dengan tangannya.

"Sepertinya demamnya sudah turun. Coba aku cek pakai termometer" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya menurut saja.

"Hmm, sepertinya memang sudah turun" ucap Shiho setelah melihat hasil pengukuran termometer. Kemudian dia berpaling dari termometer dan menatap Shinichi. "Sepertinya bajumu basah kuyup. Kau harus ganti baju supaya sakitmu tidak semakin parah"

Shiho melangkah menuju lemari baju Shinichi kemudian kembali dengan membawa piyama dan handuk. Dia meletakkan piyama dan handuk tersebut di tempat tidur kemudian membantu Shinichi duduk. Muka Shinichi menjadi merah ketika Shiho mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kenapa mukamu merah. Apa demamnya kembali lagi?" tanya Shiho.

"Eh? Tidak. Itu..." ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm? Ah! Apa kau merasa malu?" ucap Shiho.

"Apa kau tidak?" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku kan mau jadi dokter, lagipula aku sudah beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Saguru" ucap Shiho.

"Melakukannya dengan Hakuba? Melakukan apa?" tanya Shinichi panik.

"Ya membantunya ganti baju" ucap Shiho heran dengan pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Ooh. Aku kira..." ucap Shinichi lega.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum barusan, ya kan?" ucap Shiho menyipitkan mata.

"Tentu saja tidak" seru Shinichi. Mukanya bertambah merah. "Tapi kenapa kau membantunya ganti baju?"

"Kau ingat kan, dia tertembak di bangunan tua itu. Dia ingin aku merawatnya selama dia sakit jadi pengasuhnya memohon kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan wanita tua jadi apa boleh buat" ucap Shiho sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa dia memintamu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Entahlah. Tanya saja sendiri padanya. Nah, sudah selesai. Aku akan merebus air untuk membuat bubur instan" ucap Shiho kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"Tunggu!" seru Shinichi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintu kamar.

"Tentang malam itu..." ucap Shinichi.

"Lupakan saja" ucap Shiho dengan dingin.

"Tapi..." ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau ingin aku marah padamu lagi?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak" jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja" ucap Shiho kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

XXX

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Shinichi ketika Shiho menyuapinya bubur.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Shiho menyeringai. "Tadi malam kau sangat ketakutan karena kau mimpi buruk. Kau memegang tanganku dan memohon padaku agar tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana ya kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa detektif hebat dari timur ketakutan karena mimpi buruk?"

"Oh, tidak" ucap Shinichi. Wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa" ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shinichi. Wajahnya menjadi berwarna lagi.

"Kecuali kalau kau membuatku marah lagi" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu marah lagi" ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi, apa tadi malam kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku pikir tidak" ucap Shinichi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Shiho.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku…" ucapan Shinichi terpotong oleh bunyi bel pintu.

"Hmm. Ada tamu. Sebentar ya" ucap Shiho sambil berdiri. Dia meletakkan mangkuk bubur instan yang sudah tinggal separo dan melangkah keluar kamar.

XXX

"Miyano?" ucap Ran terkejut.

"Mouri? Silahkan masuk. Kudo ada di kamarnya" ucap Shiho. Ran kemudian masuk dan Shiho menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana Shinichi?" tanya Ran tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

"Aku di sini untuk menjenguk Kudo. Dia sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa membukakan pintu" ucap Shiho.

"Shinichi sakit?" gumam Ran kemudian bergegas naik ke kamar Shinichi. Shiho mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Shinichi, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau masih sakit?" ucap Ran khawatir. Dia sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shinichi dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ran, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lemas. Jangan khawatir" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi kau sangat pucat. Apa kau sudah makan?" ucap Ran.

"Yah, barusan Miyano menyuapiku bubur karena aku tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak. Buburnya sudah tinggal setengah" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, begitu" ucap Ran murung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Shiho mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyodorkannya ke tangan Ran.

"Karena kau sudah datang, aku rasa aku bisa pergi sekarang" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" gumam Ran kaget tapi menerima mangkuk bubur yang disodorkan Shiho.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Orang tua Heiji mau datang ke rumah untuk makan siang jadi aku harus belanja dan mempersiapkan makanannya. Untung Mouri sudah datang" jawab Shiho.

"APA?" seru Shinichi dan Ran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Entahlah. Heiji tidak bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku harus pergi. Mouri, pastikan Kudo menghabiskan buburnya dan minum obatnya, oke?" ucap Shiho melangkah pergi.

"Hei, tunggu…" ucap Shinichi tapi Shiho sudah menghilang keluar kamar. Kemudian dia melamun.

"Shinichi, aku tahu kau juga bingung dengan kedatangan orang tua Heiji tapi kau harus makan" ucap Ran sambil menyodorkan bubur ke mulut Shinichi.

"Oh ya. Kau benar" ucap Shinichi memakan bubur yang disodorkan Ran. Namun mukanya tidak memerah karena disuapi Ran. Jantungnya juga tidak berdegup kencang. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan alasan orang tua Heiji mengunjungi Shiho sehingga dia tidak menyadari sekelilingnya.

* * *

Baca dan komen, oke?


	6. Berbeda

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Berbeda**

By Enji86

"Jadi, kapan kalian berkenalan?" tanya ibu Heiji saat makan siang di rumah profesor Agasa.

"Kami berkenalan secara resmi saat menyelesaikan kasus di Amerika jadi sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu" jawab Shiho.

"Secara resmi?"ucap ibu Heiji heran.

"Ya, sebelumnya kami hanya saling mengenal nama karena kami berdua berteman dengan Kudo dan baru saat di Amerika kami benar-benar berkenalan" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu. Hanya 2 bulan dan kalian sudah pacaran? Cepat sekali" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Err. Sejujurnya kami tidak pacaran. Kami hanya bersahabat. Ya kan Heiji?" ucap Shiho.

"Iya bu, kan sudah kubilang..." ucap Heiji.

"Tapi kalian kencan kan minggu kemarin?" ucap ibu Heiji.

Heiji dan Shiho saling berpandangan.

"Uhm, kami memang kencan tapi hanya itu saja" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, benar. Kami hanya kencan saja" ucap Heiji.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kalau kalian tidak mau jujur sekarang tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong makanannya enak sekali. Kau pintar masak. Ini masakan Eropa kan?" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ini masakan dari Inggris. Tempat kelahiran ibuku" ucap Shiho.

"Oh ya? Pantas kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Jadi ayahmu orang Jepang dan ibumu orang Inggris?" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ya begitulah" ucap Shiho.

"Jadi ibumu yang mengajarimu memasak semua ini?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Ah, tidak. Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku kecil" jawab Shiho.

"Oh. Maafkan aku. Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya. Lalu ayahmu?" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ayahku juga sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil" ucap Shiho murung.

"Ibu ini, jangan membuat Shiho sedih dong" ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Heiji, tante jadi jangan khawatir. Profesor Agasa sudah seperti ayahku sendiri jadi aku baik-baik saja" ucap Shiho.

"Ah, Shiho-kun, kau bisa saja" ucap profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, souvenir dan oleh-oleh yang kaubelikan kemarin bagus sekali. Terima kasih ya. Aku dan suamiku sangat menyukainya. Ya kan suamiku?" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ya" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Aku senang kalau om dan tante menyukainya. Heiji sama sekali tidak tahu kesukaan om dan tante jadi aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak souvenir yang cocok" ucap Shiho.

"Haah. Heiji memang seperti itu" ucap ibu Heiji.

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang dengan mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal. Shiho dan ibu Heiji kompak menggoda Heiji sehingga dia kesal.

"Tante bantu membereskan meja ya?" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Tidak usah repot-repot tante. Lebih baik tante, om dan profesor ke ruang tamu. Aku akan membawakan kopi. Heiji yang akan membantuku" ucap Shiho.

"APA?" seru Heiji.

"Ya kan Heiji?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum namun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Eh? Iya, tentu" ucap Heiji gugup. Mengerikan, pikir Heiji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap ibu Heiji. Aww, mereka berdua sangat mesra, ucap ibu Heiji dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini?" ucap Heiji sambil membereskan peralatan makan di meja setelah profesor Agasa dan kedua orang tuanya pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Kan kau yang salah membawa orang tuamu ke sini" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak membawa mereka ke sini. Mereka sendiri yang mau bertemu denganmu" ucap Heiji.

"Terserah. Tapi aku sudah masak jadi kau harus membantuku bersih-bersih" ucap Shiho.

"Haah. Ngomong-ngomong makanannya memang enak. Apa waktu di organisasi kau juga belajar masak selain belajar membuat racun" ucap Heiji bercanda.

"Ha ha. Lucu sekali" ucap Shiho malas.

"Jadi kau belajar masak dimana?" tanya Heiji.

"Pengasuh Saguru yang mengajariku waktu aku merawat Saguru" jawab Shiho.

"Merawat Hakuba?" ucap Heiji bingung.

"Iya, kau ingat kan, waktu di Amerika, Saguru tertembak" ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa kau merawat Hakuba?" tanya Heiji sedikit kesal.

"Hei, jangan cemburu dulu. Pengasuhnya yang memintaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan wanita yang sudah tua" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu pada Hakuba" ucap Heiji kesal. "Memang berapa hari kau tinggal dengan Hakuba?"

"Tidak lama. Hanya 3 hari, setelah itu aku pulang ke Jepang" ucap Shiho.

"3 hari dan kau bisa membuat semua makanan ini?" ucap Heiji.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan jenius" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Haa. Benar juga" ucap Heiji meringis.

"Hei Heiji, ayahmu kelihatan sangat berwibawa. Beda sekali denganmu" ucap Shiho.

"Berwibawa? Dia itu galak" ucap Heiji.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shiho.

"Iya. Lebih baik kau tidak cari masalah dengannya" ucap Heiji.

"Hmm. Menarik" ucap Shiho.

"Hei, kau merencanakan sesuatu ya?" ucap Heiji curiga.

"Lebih baik kau bawa ini ke ruang tamu" ucap Shiho sambil menyerahkan nampan untuk membawa kopi yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Aku?" ucap Heiji bingung.

"Ya, kau yang bawa. Kenapa? Tidak mau?" ucap Shiho sambil menatap Heiji dengan tajam.

"Eh? Tidak. Tentu saja aku mau" ucap Heiji sambil mengambil nampan dari tangan Shiho dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Shiho masih memandang Heiji dengan tajam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti Heiji ke ruang tamu. Heiji langsung merasa lega begitu Shiho tidak menatapnya lagi. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantahnya? ucap Heiji dalam hati.

"Heiji, kau... kau yang membawakan kopi?" ucap ibu Heiji heran.

"Iya tante. Heiji itu baik sekali. Jadi nanti kalau tante butuh bantuan di rumah, suruh Heiji saja. Dia pasti mau. Ya kan, Heiji?" ucap Shiho tersenyum penuh arti pada Heiji.

"Hei! Hei!" ucap Heiji kesal.

Mereka mengobrol di ruang tamu sambil minum kopi.

"Kami harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas makan siangnya" ucap ibu Heiji di depan pintu lalu menoleh pada Heiji. "Kau bagaimana Heiji?"

"Aku menginap di rumah Kudo yang ada di sebelah" ucap Heiji sambil menunjuk rumah keluarga Kudo.

"Begitu. Tempat yang bagus untuk menginap?" ucap ibu Heiji sambil menatap Heiji penuh arti.

Heiji hanya mengangkat alisnya karena bingung.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di Osaka beberapa hari lagi, Shiho" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa" ucap Shiho tersenyum.

"Profesor, terima kasih atas semuanya. Sampai jumpa" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa" ucap profesor Agasa tersenyum.

Kemudian ayah dan ibu Heiji menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pamit. Sampai jumpa" ucap Heiji berbalik tapi belum sempat dia melangkah, Shiho memegang lengannya.

"Heiji, mau kemana kau? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan piring-piring kotor di dapur?" ucap Shiho dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Eh? Iya, benar juga" ucap Heiji sambil tertawa gugup.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, Heiji" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak mencoba kabur kok. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku kerjakan sekarang, oke? Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" ucap Heiji.

"Oke. Setelah kau selesai dengan piring-piring itu, kita ke rumah Kudo sama-sama" ucap Shiho.

"Kau mau ke rumah Kudo juga?" tanya Heiji.

"Ya. Dia sedang sakit jadi aku mau melihat keadaannya" jawab Shiho.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Heiji.

"Demam" jawab Shiho.

"Aku juga pasti akan kena demam kalau dekat-dekat dengan wanita ini terus" gumam Heiji.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bicara sendiri" ucap Heiji tertawa gugup.

Shiho mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membungkus makanan.

XXX

"Hei Kudo! Kau baik-baik saja? Kata Shiho kau demam?" ucap Heiji sambil masuk kamar Shinichi bersama Shiho. Ran mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Shinichi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk menatap Heiji dan Shiho.

"Untuk apa orang tuamu menemui Miyano? Apa kalian akan menikah?" seru Shinichi.

Heiji dan Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan bingung lalu saling bertukar pandang dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah tawanya reda, Shiho menghampiri Shinichi yang masih memandang mereka berdua dengan curiga dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Shinichi.

"Hmm. Ini aneh. Kau tidak demam tapi kenapa kau mengigau?" ucap Shiho sok bingung.

"Mengigau?" ucap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menikah? Pacaran saja tidak" ucap Shiho.

"Kalian tidak pacaran?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Kami hanya bersahabat" ucap Heiji.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" gumam Ran.

Shinichi dan Heiji langsung menatap Ran dengan bingung sehingga wajah Ran menjadi merah.

"Eh? Anu... Hattori, kenapa bajumu basah dan kotor?" tanya Ran mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini karena aku baru saja cuci piring" ucap Heiji.

"Kau mencuci piring?" ucap Ran bingung.

"Yah, itu karena..." ucap Heiji.

"Karena Heiji sangat baik hati jadi dia tidak tega membiarkanku mencuci piring, ya kan Heiji?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Hee. Hattori baik sekali ya" ucap Ran.

Heiji hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Karena kau kelihatan baik-baik saja, aku mau pulang sekarang" ucap Shiho kemudian dia bicara dengan suara rendah sehingga hanya Shinichi yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kupikir demammu akan naik lagi karena aku membiarkanmu berduaan dengan wanita itu, tapi sepertinya aku salah"

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia berduaan dengan Ran. Bahkan Ran menyuapinya. Wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Kok pulang?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku capek sekali hari ini gara-gara seseorang" ucap Shiho sambil menguap.

Shinichi dan Heiji merasa jantungnya copot.

"Kalau begitu memang lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat" ucap Heiji gugup.

"Ya, benar. Aku baik-baik saja jadi lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat" ucap Shinichi gugup.

Shinichi dan Heiji saling bertukar pandang dengan bingung. Ran juga bingung melihat tingkah Shinichi dan Heiji tapi Shiho kelihatan tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, aku tadi membawa makanan karena Heiji akan menginap di sini. Aku menaruhnya di meja makan. Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa" ucap Shiho melangkah pergi.

"Ran, kau juga lebih baik pulang. Sudah ada Hattori di sini" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Ran kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Jadi, kalau kalian tidak pacaran, kenapa orang tuamu datang menemui Miyano?" tanya Shinichi ketika Ran sudah pergi.

"Mereka hanya salah paham. Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka tapi mereka seperti tidak mau mendengarkanku" jawab Heiji.

"Tapi kalian saling memanggil dengan nama depan?" ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm. Karena kami bersahabat, aku pikir itu wajar" ucap Heiji.

"Lalu kalau kau memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Miyano, kenapa kau kencan dengannya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Shiho" ucap Heiji.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Dia itu berbeda. Kau ingat, waktu kita di Amerika untuk menghancurkan organisasi hitam, aku bisa bicara padanya seperti aku bicara padamu. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan segalanya padanya seperti ketika aku menangani kasus bersama Kazuha karena dia bisa mengerti jalan pikiranku. Dia juga sangat misterius. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan tentu saja dia sangat cantik" ucap Heiji.

"Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi asal bisa dekat dengannya, aku tidak peduli" ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Hattori" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga tidak" ucap Heiji.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke Osaka?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Osaka untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus tapi berhubung kau sakit, kita bisa membicarakannya di sini. Aku juga harus menemani Shiho berangkat ke Osaka karena ibuku memintanya berkunjung. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku menyelesaikan kasus ini" ucap Heiji.

"Aku ikut" seru Shinichi.

"Tapi kau kan sedang sakit. Aku pikir Shiho bisa membantuku jadi kau tidak perlu..." ucap Heiji.

"Pokoknya aku ikut" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau memaksa, kau bisa ikut" ucap Heiji.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua, ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

* * *

Catatan penulis :

Sebel! Sebel! Sebel! Real Madrid kalah 5-0 sama Barcelona. OOT.


	7. Hitam Putih

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Hitam Putih**

By Enji86

"Selamat datang, Shiho. Oh, Shinichi dan Ran juga ikut ya. Ayo silahkan masuk" ucap ibu Heiji ketika Heiji, Shinichi, Shiho, Ran dan Kazuha sampai di rumah Heiji.

"Maaf kalau kami merepotkan" ucap Ran.

"Ah, tidak repot kok. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar. Hmm, Ran bisa tidur dengan Shiho dan Shinichi dengan Heiji" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ibu, kami sudah bersepakat kalau para gadis akan tidur di rumah Kazuha" ucap Heiji.

"Eh, kenapa begitu? Padahal ibu sudah menyiapkan kamar" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Kalau begitu aku menginap di sini saja karena tante sudah repot-repot menyiapkan kamar. Bagaimana denganmu, Mouri?" ucap Shiho.

"Uhm, aku sudah janjian dengan Kazuha..." ucap Ran.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Shiho akan menginap di sini dan Ran akan menginap di rumah Kazuha. Ngomong-ngomong aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian jadi tunggu sebentar ya" ucap ibu Heiji kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita taruh barang-barang kita kemudian kita pergi ke TKP" ucap Heiji kepada Shinichi dan Shiho. "Sedangkan para gadis bisa tinggal di rumah"

"Eh, mana bisa begitu, bodoh. Tentu saja kami ikut" ucap Kazuha.

Ran mengangguk, tanda menyetujui pendapat Kazuha.

"Tapi kemungkinan besar ini berbahaya" ucap Heiji.

"Makanya kami harus ikut. Kami tidak mau hanya menunggu di rumah dengan khawatir" ucap Kazuha.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kudo?" tanya Heiji.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa" jawab Shinichi. "Tapi kalau nanti situasinya semakin berbahaya, kalian harus pulang"

Ran dan Kazuha langsung tersenyum senang.

"Sebenarnya Heiji, aku ini juga gadis dan aku tidak mau ikut" ucap Shiho tiba-tiba.

Mereka berempat menatap Shiho.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho bingung dengan tatapan mereka berempat.

"Eh, benar juga. Tapi para gadis boleh ikut kan? Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Heiji.

"Katamu, kemungkinan besar kasusnya berbahaya kan. Lagipula aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu liburanku di Osaka untuk mengejar pembunuh dan menonton pertunjukan analisis dua detektif yang kepalanya semakin bertambah besar ketika menyampaikan analisisnya" jawab Shiho.

"Hei!" seru Shinichi dan Heiji. Sementara Kazuha dan Ran menahan tawa.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Kau pasti menyesal. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Heiji kesal.

Shinichi, Ran dan Kazuha beranjak keluar rumah mengikuti Heiji. Setelah mereka menghilang, Shiho membuka-buka majalah yang dibawanya.

"Lho, kemana mereka semua?" ucap ibu Heiji yang baru dari dapur.

"Oh, mereka pergi menyelidiki kasus" jawab Shiho.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Eh, tidak. Sebenarnya aku melihat artikel tentang tempat spa yang bagus di Osaka dari majalah, jadi aku berencana pergi ke sana" jawab Shiho.

"Tempat spa? Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Tentu" ucap Shiho tersenyum.

XXX

"Apa itu kalung yang diberikan Hattori padamu?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Kazuha. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Shinichi dan Heiji yang melakukan penyelidikan di TKP.

"Ya, bagus kan?" ucap Kazuha ceria.

"Ya, indah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Heiji pandai memilih" ucap Ran.

"Kau benar. Aku juga kaget waktu melihat kalung ini. Tapi... aku masih merasa gelisah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tua Heiji mengunjungi gadis itu" ucap Kazuha.

"Jangan begitu, Kazuha. Hattori sudah bilang kalau orang tuanya hanya salah paham. Lagipula Hattori dan Miyano sudah menegaskan bahwa mereka hanya berteman" ucap Ran.

"Tapi..." ucap Kazuha.

"Dengar! Hattori tidak memberikan kalung pada Miyano tapi padamu. Itu suatu pertanda bagus. Shinichi saja belum pernah membelikanku kalung atau perhiasan lainnya. Jadi kau sangat beruntung, Kazuha" ucap Ran.

"Begitu ya? Aku rasa kau benar. Terima kasih Ran" ucap Kazuha.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Ran.

"Aku pasti akan mendoakan hubunganmu dengan Kudo" ucap Kazuha.

"Terima kasih" ucap Ran.

XXX

"Wah, sudah lama tidak spa, rasanya sangat segar. Tempat spa tadi benar-benar bagus. Mereka menggunakan bahan-bahan alami" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ya, benar" ucap Shiho.

"Kau kenapa, sepertinya hari ini jadi pendiam?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... hanya merasa senang bisa pergi dengan tante. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu yang tidak pernah kumiliki..." ucap Shiho.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak punya anak perempuan jadi aku juga senang pergi denganmu seperti ini" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Terima kasih" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang" ucap ibu Heiji sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho.

"Baik" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik pada kasus kriminal?" tanya ibu Heiji sambil berjalan.

"Biasa saja tante" jawab Shiho. "Memang kenapa tante bertanya begitu?"

"Yah, soalnya kau lebih memilih spa daripada kasus padahal kau pacarnya Heiji. Kazuha saja selalu menemani Heiji kemanapun" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Ah, begitu. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang bosan. Setiap saat selalu ada kasus karena ada magnet mayat di sekitarku. Dan sekali lagi kukatakan tante, aku dan Heiji tidak pacaran. Kami hanya berteman" ucap Shiho.

"Haah, lagi-lagi menyangkal" keluh ibu Heiji. "Tapi, apa maksudnya magnet mayat?"

"Itu julukanku untuk Kudo. Dia selalu mengundang kasus dimanapun dia berada" ucap Shiho.

"Kudo, huh? Apa kalian dekat?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Ya, kami berteman baik. Aku mengenal Kudo lebih dulu daripada Heiji dan kami sekarang bertetangga" ucap Shiho.

"Hmm, ternyata Heiji punya saingan berat" gumam ibu Heiji.

"Apa tante?" tanya Shiho.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok" ucap ibu Heiji.

Shiho hanya mengangkat bahu.

XXX

"Lho, ayah sudah pulang?" tanya ibu Heiji ketika sampai di rumah.

"Ya, baru saja" jawab ayah Heiji. "Kau dari mana?"

"Aku habis jalan-jalan dengan Shiho. Rasanya seperti punya anak perempuan. Kami pergi ke spa terus ke mall. Aku senang sekali" ucap ibu Heiji.

Shiho pun mengangguk dan tersenyum tapi ayah Heiji masih memasang tampang galaknya pada Shiho dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Shiho pun mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf ya Shiho. Suamiku memang begitu" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, Heiji pernah bilang padaku kalau om sangat mahir main catur" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah. Kenapa?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin minta tolong pada tante" ucap Shiho.

XXX

"3 babak?" tanya ayah Heiji.

"Ya. Pemenangnya adalah yang memenangi 2 babak. Jika aku menang, om harus bersikap baik padaku" jawab Shiho.

"Hmph. Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan ini?" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Ho-oh. Jadi komisaris polisi Osaka takut pada tantangan seorang anak SMA" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal tidak penting seperti ini" ucap ayah Heiji tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Aduh kalian berdua. Jangan seperti ini" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Terserah. Kalau memang tidak takut, om harus membuktikannya" ucap Shiho.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin mendapat pelajaran. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau kalah, jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumahku lagi" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Sayang, jangan begitu" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Deal. Ayo kita mulai" ucap Shiho kemudian mengedipkan mata ke ibu Heiji.

"Aduh, kacau deh" ucap ibu Heiji.

XXX

"Sepertinya pertandingan ini berakhir dengan seri" ucap Shiho.

Ayah Heiji dan Shiho main catur di ruang keluarga sementara ibu Heiji sudah menghilang ke dapur. Babak pertama dimenangi oleh Shiho, babak kedua oleh ayah Heiji dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di akhir babak ketiga.

"Benarkah? Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menang?" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Shiho bingung.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang om bicarakan" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, ternyata kau memang bukan wanita sembarangan" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Ooo, jadi itu sebabnya om bersikap begitu padaku. Ternyata insting komisaris polisi Osaka tidak bisa dianggap remeh" ucap Shiho.

"Jadi kau hitam atau putih?" tanya ayah Heiji.

"Abu-abu" jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan menjadi putih" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Diriku sudah bukan milikku lagi" ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" seru ayah Heiji.

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan orang itu" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, golongan putih pasti akan kesulitan kalau kau bergabung ke golongan hitam" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Aku hanya bisa bilang, kalau orang itu yang bergabung ke golongan hitam maka dunia akan diliputi kegelapan" ucap Shiho.

"Dan tentu saja kau tidak akan memberitahuku siapa orang itu" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Berdoalah agar orang itu tidak bergabung ke golongan hitam. Aku sendiri selalu berharap agar orang itu tidak bergabung" ucap Shiho.

"Huh, kau benar-benar membingungkan. Tapi aku terkesan. Aku rasa aku bisa bersikap baik padamu karena sekarang kau masih abu-abu" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Terima kasih. Dan kalau bisa, Heiji juga" ucap Shiho.

"Dia akan mendapatkannya jika dia sudah bisa mengalahkanku bermain catur" ucap ayah Heiji.

"Heiji yang malang" ucap Shiho sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka berdua tertawa sampai ibu Heiji memanggil mereka berdua untuk makan malam.

XXX

"Kalian baru pulang? Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya ibu Heiji.

"Kami sudah makan" jawab Heiji. "Ngomong-ngomong Shiho mana?"

"Di ruang makan, sedang ngobrol dengan ayahmu" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Err. Mengobrol dengan ayah?" ucap Heiji bingung.

"Iya. Lihat saja sendiri" ucap ibu Heiji sambil menarik Heiji ke ruang makan.

Heiji membeku di tempat melihat ayahnya bicara kepada Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa itu benar-benar ayah?" tanya Heiji.

"Tentu saja. Shiho benar-benar hebat, bisa menjinakkan ayahmu. Oww, aku benar-benar ingin dia menjadi anak perempuanku" ucap ibu Heiji.

Mendengar hal ini, Shinichi langsung dilanda rasa gelisah dan berdoa semoga hal itu tidak terjadi sementara Heiji terus memperhatikan ayahnya dan Shiho yang sedang mengobrol.

XXX

Heiji terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa tenggorokannya kering. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur. Dalam perjalanan, dia melihat pintu yang menuju ke halaman belakang terbuka. Dia segera ke sana untuk memeriksa dan menemukan Shiho duduk tertidur di beranda sambil bersandar pada dinding. Heiji tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Shiho. Gerakan Heiji yang bersandar pada dinding kayu membuat badan Shiho selip sehingga kepala Shiho jatuh ke bahu Heiji dan membuat Shiho terbangun.

"Maaf, kau jadi terbangun" ucap Heiji.

"Mmm, Heiji? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku melihat pintu ke halaman belakang terbuka dan menemukanmu tidur di sini... Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tidur di sini?" ucap Heiji.

"Oh, sepertinya aku ketiduran. Aku tadi sedang berpikir" ucap Shiho.

"Mikir apa?" tanya Heiji.

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucap Shiho.

"Lagi-lagi begitu. Oh ya, apa yang kaulakukan pada ayahku sehingga dia jadi seperti itu?" tanya Heiji.

"Sederhana. Aku menantangnya main catur dan aku memenangkan taruhannya" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau... menang main catur dengan ayahku?" tanya Heiji.

"Lebih tepatnya seri, tapi aku tetap memenangkan taruhannya" ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana bisa..." ucap Heiji.

"Heiji, tentu saja aku bisa. Aku jenius" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, benar juga" ucap Heiji mengeluh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasusnya?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku akan cerita tapi kau harus menebak pelakunya" ucap Heiji.

"Ha-ah. Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu?" ucap Shiho malas.

"Sudahlah, coba saja. Kau jenius kan" ucap Heiji.

"Ya sudah, cepat ceritakan" ucap Shiho.

Heiji lalu bercerita tentang kasus yang tadi telah diselesaikannya bersama Shinichi. Sementara itu ibu Heiji yang juga terbangun karena tenggorokannya kering tersenyum mendengar Heiji dan Shiho mengobrol di halaman belakang.

"Mereka bahkan mengendap-ngendap di malam hari supaya bisa berduaan. Sampai kapan mereka berdua akan tetap menyangkal" gumam ibu Heiji pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

"Kau ngantuk ya? Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar" ucap Heiji.

"Ide bagus" ucap Shiho.

Heiji bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shiho berdiri. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka yang bersebelahan. Ketika saling mengucapkan selamat malam di depan pintu, mereka mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Heiji.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Kudo" ucap Heiji membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya diikuti Shiho.

Heiji mengguncang-guncang Shinichi yang mengigau agar terbangun. Shinichi bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Kudo, apa yang terjadi?" jawab Heiji.

"Aku rasa dia mimpi buruk. Heiji, bisa kau ambilkan air?" ucap Shiho.

"Oke" ucap Heiji beranjak keluar kamar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho sambil menggengam tangan Shinichi sehingga Shinichi menatap wajahnya.

"Aku... aku..." ucap Shinichi.

"Hei, itu cuma mimpi. Kau berani mengejar pembunuh tapi kau takut dikejar mimpi? Bukankah kau sangat unik, detektif?" ucap Shiho tersenyum.

Shinichi tertegun sejenak sebelum menyadari bahwa Shiho menggodanya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Bukankah kau juga selalu ketakutan dengan mimpi" ucap Shinichi.

"Memang, tapi aku sudah bisa mengatasinya" ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Shinichi dan bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kau bisa?" ucap Shiho.

"Huh, aku pasti bisa" ucap Shinichi.

"Selamat malam, detektif" ucap Shiho lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan hampir menabrak Heiji yang membawa air.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Heiji.

"Mau tidur" jawab Shiho.

"Lho kok tidur? Kudo bagaimana?" ucap Heiji.

"Heiji, Kudo hanya mimpi buruk" ucap Shiho.

"Err, yah, kau benar. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu makanya aku jadi khawatir" ucap Heiji.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Selamat malam" ucap Shiho.

"Selamat malam" ucap Heiji.

Setelah Shiho menghilang ke kamarnya, Heiji juga masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Shinichi.

"Mimpi buruk, eh?" ucap Heiji sambil memberikan air yang dibawanya. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman nakal.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku" ucap Shinichi kesal kemudian minum air yang dibawa Heiji.

"Kau dan mimpi buruk? Aku tidak bisa percaya. Bukankah kau orang paling optimis yang pernah kutemui? Sebenarnya apa yang kau impikan?" ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang, Hattori" ucap Shinichi serius. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah, ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Oke, oke. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Selamat malam" ucap Heiji.

"Selamat malam" ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi tidak tidur lagi setelah itu. Dia sibuk berpikir tentang mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Sama seperti Heiji, dia juga bingung kenapa dia mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa gila. Kalau dia mencoba tidak tidur lagi, dia bisa sakit lagi. Tiba-tiba dia ingat, ketika dia sakit, Shiho memegang tangannya dan mimpi buruk itu tidak datang. Mungkin dia harus memegang tangan seseorang waktu tidur agar dia tidak mimpi buruk. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menepis hal itu dari pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia meminta seseorang untuk memegang tangannya ketika dia tidur. Dan dia terus berpikir sampai pagi.

XXX

"Hei, kenapa kau masih berpakaian lengkap?" tanya Heiji. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pantai.

"Mesum. Kalian masih saja belum puas padahal kalian sudah melihat Mouri dan Toyama dengan bikininya" ucap Shiho.

"Kami tidak mesum. Lagian ini kan pantai. Sudah sepantasnya memakai baju renang" ucap Shinichi.

"Miyano, kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Ran yang muncul bersama Kazuha. Mereka berdua memakai bikini.

"Tidak. Orang tua Heiji mengajakku jalan-jalan" jawab Shiho.

Kemudian dari kejauhan terlihat ibu Heiji melambai ke arah mereka.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti" ucap Shiho kemudian bergegas ke arah ibu Heiji.

Melihat hal ini Kazuha menjadi murung.

"Hei Heiji. Kenapa orang tuamu sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Miyano?" tanya Kazuha.

"Mana kutahu. Malah sekarang aku merasa seperti anak tiri. Mereka bahkan tidak mengajakku" ucap Heiji kesal.

"Ha ha" ucap Shinichi. "Tapi kelihatannya dia sangat menikmati waktu bersama orang tuamu. Kau tahu kan, dia kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil"

"Kau benar. Aku rasa tidak masalah meminjamkan orang tuaku padanya" ucap Heiji.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang menandakan terjadinya kasus.

XXX

"Wah, kalian kok buru-buru pulang" ucap ibu Heiji ketika Shinichi, Ran dan Shiho pamit.

"Aku harus kerja, tante" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu. Lain kali main ke sini lagi ya" ucap ibu Heiji.

Shiho hanya tersenyum. Aku rasa tidak akan ada lain kali, ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Apa keputusanmu benar-benar sudah bulat?" tanya ayah Heiji sambil memegang kepala Shiho.

"Ya" jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di medan perang" ucap ayah Heiji.

Shiho tersenyum lagi.

Semua orang menatap mereka dengan bingung tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oh ya, Shiho, ini hadiah untukmu sebagai balasan atas hadiahmu yang dulu" ucap ibu Heiji.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Shiho.

Setelah pamitan, mereka bertiga pulang ke Tokyo.

* * *

Catatan penulis :

Semoga ceritanya nggak gaje2 amat.


	8. Penolakan

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan dimiliki oleh Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Penolakan**

By Enji86

"Menginap? Bukankah kau sudah punya rumah sendiri?" tanya Miyano.

"Itu benar, Shinichi. Kenapa kau mau menginap di sini?" tanya profesor Agasa.

"Err, TV-ku rusak padahal ada acara yang ingin kutonton" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, begitu. Tidak masalah buatku, bagaimana denganmu Shiho?" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Kalau profesor tidak keberatan, aku juga tidak" ucap Shiho mengangkat bahu.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Shinichi. Aku harus menyelesaikan penemuanku di ruang bawah tanah" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Terima kasih, profesor" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga mau tidur. Selamat malam" ucap Shiho ketika profesor sudah menghilang ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Ya. Selamat malam" ucap Shinichi.

XXX

Shiho terbangun saat masih dini hari dan merasa tenggorokannya kering. Dia meraih gelas di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya tapi gelas itu sudah kosong. Shiho menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain" ucap Shiho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Dalam perjalanan ke dapur, dia mendengar suara yang kedengarannya berasal dari TV. Dia menghela nafas lagi lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Setelah mengambil air, dia pergi ke ruang TV. Di sana dia melihat Shinichi dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tidak tertidur.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Shiho sambil duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

Shinichi kelihatan terkejut melihat Shiho duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Shiho karena terlalu sibuk mencegah dirinya tertidur.

"Err. Soalnya aku ingin menonton acara ini, makanya aku tidak tidur" jawab Shinichi.

"Kau suka nonton sinetron yang diputar ulang? Aku baru tahu" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi kemudian melihat ke arah TV dan dia baru sadar kalau acara berita yang tadi ditontonnya sudah selesai dan sudah berganti menjadi sinetron.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kudo?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Shinichi.

"Kau takut mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja tidak" seru Shinichi.

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku mau kau tidur jadi aku akan meminjamkan tanganku" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" seru Shinichi.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan, waktu kau memegang tanganku saat kau demam, kau tidak mimpi buruk" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya menatapnya dan tidak menjawab.

"Yah, tapi kalau kau lebih suka nonton sinetron yang diputar ulang daripada tidur, aku akan kembali ke kamarku" ucap Shiho sambil menarik kembali tangannya kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

"Tunggu!" ucap Shinichi menunduk sambil memegang tangan Shiho. "Aku pilih tidur"

Shiho duduk kembali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kemudian mematikan TV dengan remote.

"Hei Miyano, waktu aku demam, aku ingat samar-samar kau bilang kau akan ikut denganku ke dalam kegelapan. Apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku bilang begitu? Aku tidak ingat. Saat itu aku hanya mencoba menenangkanmu jadi mungkin saja aku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu tapi tidak ada artinya" ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Saat itu kau terlihat sangat menggenaskan jadi mungkin aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu. Jadi jangan ge-er ya detektif" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hoi, hoi" seru Shinichi.

Kemudian ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Hei Miyano" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Kudo?" ucap Shiho sedikit kesal.

"Terima kasih" ucap Shinichi.

Tidak lama kemudian kepala Shinichi terkulai ke bahu Shiho sehingga membuatnya menoleh. Shiho tersenyum lembut kemudian memejamkan matanya.

XXX

"Ran? Ada perlu apa?" tanya profesor Agasa di pintu.

"Aku baru dari rumah Shinichi dan sepertinya dia tidak ada" jawab Ran. "Apa profesor tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Oh, Shinichi. Dia ada di dalam. Masuklah. Sepertinya dia sedang main game" ucap profesor Agasa.

Ran masuk dan melangkah menuju ruang TV. Sesampainya di ruang TV, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya membeku di tempat. Dia melihat Shinichi sedang merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, Miyano. Sekali lagi" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak. Kau payah. Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku jadi lebih baik berhenti saja" ucap Shiho.

"Oww, ayolah. Aku ingin menang melawanmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak" ucap Shiho.

"Ayolah" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak" ucap Shiho.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut kalau kali ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu ya" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya. Baiklah satu game lagi setelah itu selesai" ucap Shiho.

"Yosh" seru Shinichi.

"Lho Ran, kok cuma berdiri di sini. Katanya ada perlu sama Shinichi" ucap profesor Agasa.

Shinichi dan Shiho langsung menoleh dan melihat Ran.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengerjakan PR musim panas karena liburan hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi..." ucap Ran.

"Oh, baiklah. Duduklah dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan satu game ini" ucap Shinichi.

Ran duduk di sofa sementara Shinichi dan Shiho duduk di karpet di depan TV.

"Aku menang lagi, detektif. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja" ucap Shiho beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kenapa sih, aku nggak bisa menang" gerutu Shinichi.

Shiho bangkit dari karpet.

"Jangan memikirkan game terus. Mouri sudah menunggumu untuk mengerjakan PR tuh" ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana denganmu? PR-mu sudah selesai?" tanya Shinichi.

"Belum" jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau juga ikut mengerjakannya bersama kami" ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm, kedengarannya tidak buruk" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu sebentar untuk mengambil buku-bukuku" ucap Shinichi kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Aku juga harus mengambil buku-bukuku di kamar. Kau bisa ke ruang tamu duluan, Mouri" ucap Shiho kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Hei Miyano, sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Shinichi dan Hattori" ucap Ran.

Shiho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah, kami kan berteman" ucap Shiho.

"Kau benar. Tapi..." ucap Ran.

"Kalau kau dan Toyama begitu khawatir, kenapa tidak kalian pastikan sendiri" ucap Shiho.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Menyatakan cinta. Apa kalian berani?" ucap Shiho kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Ran yang kehilangan kata-kata.

XXX

Selama mengerjakan PR, Ran terus mencuri pandang ke arah Shiho. Dia mengerjakan PR sambil memikirkan kata-kata Shiho. Kenapa Shiho menantangnya untuk menyatakan cinta, tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya" ucap Shinichi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mmm, Miyano. Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Ran ketika Shinichi sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Kata-kata yang mana?" sahut Shiho.

"Kenapa kau menantangku menyatakan cinta?" ucap Ran.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua yang selalu khawatir jika Kudo dan Heiji dekat dengan wanita lain padahal kalian tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan mereka" ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Ran.

"Aku tidak salah kan?" ucap Shiho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke PR-nya.

Ran hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tahu yang dikatakan Shiho benar. Dia memang menyukai Shinichi dan Kazuha menyukai Heiji tapi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil.

Shiho meletakkan pulpennya dan menutup bukunya kemudian meraih novel Agatha Christie dan membacanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shinichi kembali dari toilet dan melihat Shiho membaca novel Agatha Christie.

"Kenapa kau malah membaca novel? PR-nya bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sudah selesai" jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shinichi curiga.

Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dibacanya ke Shinichi.

"Kudo, apa urusannya PR-ku denganmu. Kerjakan saja PR-mu sendiri" ucap Shiho dingin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke novelnya.

"Aku kan cuma tanya" gumam Shinichi.

Suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya suara buku yang dibalik dan goresan pulpen sebelum dipecahkan oleh suara Shinichi.

"Aku selesai" seru Shinichi. "Kau sudah selesai, Ran?"

"Sebentar lagi" ucap Ran.

"Apa kau mau melihat PR-ku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tch" gumam Shiho.

"Apa?" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma khawatir PR-nya Mouri jadi salah semua kalau dia melihat punyamu" ucap Shiho.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri" ucap Shinichi menyodorkan bukunya.

Shiho meletakkan novelnya dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan Shinichi dan melihatnya.

"Jawaban nomer 3, 5 dan 8 salah" ucap Shiho sambil meletakkan buku Shinichi di meja dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin aku mengerjakannya dengan benar" ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan saja. Kau salah di sini, di sini dan di sini" ucap Shiho sambil menunjuk tulisan-tulisan di buku Shinichi.

"Hei, kau benar" seru Shinichi beberapa saat kemudian.

Shiho kembali mengambil novelnya dan meneruskan membaca sementara Shinichi memperbaiki PR-nya. Setelah Shinichi memperbaiki PR-nya, dia menyodorkannya kembali kepada Ran.

"Ini Ran, sudah benar semua kok" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" ucap Ran. Dia merasa kesal terhadap dua orang jenius di depannya.

"Oh, begitu" ucap Shinichi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel yang dibaca Shiho.

"Agatha Christie?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ada masalah?" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Sherlock Holmes adalah detektif yang paling hebat" ucap Shinichi.

"Menurutku Hercule Poirot lebih hebat" ucap Shiho.

"Apanya yang lebih hebat?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hercule Poirot memecahkan kasus hanya dengan mengobrol dengan orang-orang kemudian menggunakan sel-sel kelabunya untuk berpikir" jawab Shiho.

"Bagaimana mungkin memecahkan kasus hanya dengan begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal" ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah. Lagipula Hercule Poirot dan Sherlock Holmes sama-sama tokoh fiktif jadi yang hebat itu ya pengarangnya" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi..." ucapan Shinichi terpotong oleh dering handphone Shiho.

"Halo... Oh, Saguru. Kau sudah kembali? Ada apa?... Nanti malam?... Oke..." ucap Shiho kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Hakuba sudah kembali?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Shiho.

"Lalu ada apa nanti malam?" tanya Shinichi.

"Seperti biasa. Dia mengajakku makan malam" jawab Shiho.

"Kenapa sih kau masih saja jalan dengan Hakuba. Dia itu playboy" ucap Shinichi.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang bicara. Bukannya kau sama saja dengannya" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

"Aku bukan playboy" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Terserah. Sudah jam segini, aku harus membuat makan siang" ucap Shiho kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan membantumu" ucap Ran.

"Oh, tidak perlu Mouri. Selesaikan saja PR-mu. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Shiho kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke PR-nya. Sebenarnya dia sedang kesulitan tapi dia tidak mau minta tolong pada Shinichi karena dia tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan Shinichi.

"Apa bagusnya sih si Hakuba itu sehingga Miyano mau kencan dengannya. Sungguh menyebalkan" gerutu Shinichi.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak suka Miyano jalan dengan Hakuba?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba.

"Sudah jelas kan. Hakuba itu playboy" jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak suka Miyano jalan dengan Hakuba" ucap Ran.

"Tidak menjelaskan bagaimana? Hakuba itu playboy jadi aku harus melindungi Miyano darinya" ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau harus melindungi Miyano? Memangnya apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Ran.

"Aku kan temannya jadi aku harus melindunginya" jawab Shinichi.

"Teman tidak begitu, Shinichi" ucap Ran.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ran. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya. Itulah janji pertemanan kami. Karena itu aku harus melindunginya dari bahaya apapun" ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi, apa kau menyukai Miyano?" tanya Ran.

Shinichi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" ucap Shinichi.

"Karena..." Ran tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Awalnya dia ingin bilang bahwa dia cemburu tapi dia berhasil menghentikan mulutnya tepat waktu. Dia kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Shinichi jadi dia pasti terlihat konyol jika dia bilang dia cemburu.

"Ran, kok malah melamun? Karena apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja" ucap Ran.

"Hah?" seru Shinichi.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan PR-ku jadi aku tidak mau bicara lagi" ucap Ran.

Shinichi menatap Ran dengan bingung tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik aku ke dapur dan membantu Miyano" ucap Shinichi lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ran sendiri di ruang tamu.

Ran menghela nafas. Apa aku berani menyatakan cintaku, tanyanya dalam hati.

XXX

Setelah makan siang, mereka bertiga kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengerjakan PR mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan lagi-lagi Shiho selesai terlebih dahulu kemudian tak berapa lama kemudian menyusul Shinichi. Shiho kembali membuka novel Agatha Christie-nya dan Shinichi membuka novel Sherlock Holmes-nya. Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore.

"Aku harus membuat makan malam dan bersiap-siap" ucap Shiho kemudian berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Saat hari sudah gelap, Shiho kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu Saguru.

"Darimana kau dapat itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Apanya?" ucap Shiho.

"Ya semua yang kaupakai itu. Kimono itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" ucap Shinichi.

"Yang jelas ini bukan barang curian, detektif" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku..." ucap Shinichi.

Kemudian terdengar bel di pintu. Shiho disambut senyuman Saguru ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Wow, kau kelihatan sangat menakjubkan dalam balutan kimono. Kau tahu aku rindu sekali padamu" ucap Saguru.

"Terima kasih. Orang tua Heiji yang membelikannya untukku" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Saguru setelah mendengar ucapan Shiho tapi dia masih bisa menahannya.

Saguru mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi dan Ran, senyum sudah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, ada Kudo dan Ran di sini. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Saguru.

"Kami mengerjakan PR musim panas. Apa PR-mu sudah selesai, Hakuba?" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum sementara Shinichi hanya menatap Saguru dengan pandangan sebal.

"Oh, itu masalah kecil. Dan panggil saja aku Saguru, oke Ran?" ucap Saguru.

"Mmm, baiklah" ucap Ran.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti" ucap Saguru sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho.

"Sampai nanti" ucap Shiho.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap Ran tersenyum. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Shinichi dan menemukan wajah Shinichi yang sebal. Rasa cemburu memenuhi hatinya lagi. "Shinichi, aku mau pulang"

"Oh ya. Hati-hati ya" ucap Shinichi setengah melamun.

Dia bahkan tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku, ucap Ran dalam hati. Ran cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi dari rumah profesor Agasa.

XXX

Setelah makan malam, Saguru mengajak Shiho duduk di bangku di dekat air mancur yang ada di restoran tersebut.

"Bagaimana makanannya? Enak kan?" tanya Saguru.

"Enak" jawab Shiho.

"Hei, Shiho" ucap Saguru.

"Apa?" sahut Shiho.

"Aku akan kembali tinggal di Inggris" ucap Saguru.

Shiho hanya diam saja sehingga Saguru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ibuku dan keluarga besarku tidak setuju aku tinggal di Jepang. Mereka ingin aku kembali. Mereka bilang mereka sangat membutuhkanku di sana" ucap Saguru.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke sana" ucap Shiho.

Tiba-tiba Saguru bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di hadapan Shiho. Dia menyodorkan cincin pada Shiho.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau bisa tinggal di Inggris bersamaku" ucap Saguru.

"Aku tidak bisa" ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak bisa. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kumohon ikutlah denganku" ucap Saguru.

Shiho tersenyum lembut.

"Saguru, aku suka padamu... Hanya saja aku terlalu suka padanya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan aku" ucap Shiho.

"Apa? Siapa dia? Apakah dia Hattori?" ucap Saguru.

"Suatu saat nanti kau mungkin akan tahu, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, aku pasti lebih baik darinya. Percayalah padaku" ucap Saguru.

"Kau memang lebih baik darinya tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kembalilah ke Inggris dan berbahagialah. Aku harus pulang sekarang dan kau tidak perlu mengantarku" ucap Shiho kemudian bangkit dari bangku dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Saguru yang masih berlutut di depan bangku.

XXX

Shinichi mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumah profesor Agasa. Dia sangat khawatir karena malam sudah larut tapi Shiho belum pulang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Ketika dia membuka pintu dia menemukan Shiho duduk membelakangi pintu. Dia menutup pintu dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia melihat air mata Shiho mengalir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Hakuba melakukan sesuatu padamu?" ucap Shinichi panik.

"Dia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi" ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi bingung.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia bingung.

"Aku bodoh kan? Kenapa... kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Aku bodoh" ucap Shiho. Dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Kau tidak bodoh. Kalau dia pergi, bukankah masih ada aku di sini" ucap Shinichi sambil memegang pundak Shiho.

"Tidak... Kau juga akan pergi meninggalkan aku. Kau harus meninggalkan aku" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Kau harus, kalau tidak kau akan hancur" ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan tangan Shinichi dari pundaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bisakah kau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau menginap di sini malam ini" ucap Shiho kemudian dia bangkit dan masuk ke rumah profesor Agasa meninggalkan Shinichi yang kebingungan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shinichi mengangkat bahu dan beranjak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

**Catatan penulis :**

Aku ingin bilang maaf untuk soal tanda baca. Aku belum bisa mengubahnya karena menurutku tulisannya jadi kelihatan tidak sedap dipandang mataku. Walaupun sebenarnya ini salah tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan berubah pikiran.**  
**

Update selanjutnya merupakan chapter terakhir. Jangan dilewatkan! Baca dan komen!


	9. Akhir Mimpi Buruk

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Akhir Mimpi Buruk**

By Enji86

Di suatu tempat terdapat seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Lingkungan sekitar mereka diselimuti kegelapan seperti terpengaruh dengan kedua sosok tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Vermouth?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku memihak Angel karena kita sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama" jawab Vermouth.

"Kau terlalu terbawa perasaan Vermouth. Aku tahu kau tidak suka pada Sherry" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Terserah apa katamu, Boss. Tapi menurutku Angel lebih sesuai. Angel akan selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya dan memberinya dukungan walaupun dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Angel akan selalu percaya dan setia padanya. Kau juga hidup bahagia dengan Queen. Keberadaan Queen memberimu keseimbangan dan menutupi aura gelapmu, begitu juga dengan Angel jika dia bersamanya. Sherry hanya kebetulan berada di sana. Dia seharusnya sudah dilenyapkan dari dulu karena berkhianat" ucap Vermouth.

"Kebetulan? Kau tahu Vermouth, kalau kau tidak mempertemukanku dengan Queen terlebih dulu sehingga aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku pikir aku akan menikah dengan Hell Angel" ucap Boss.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Vermouth.

"Tidak. Aku bahagia bersama Queen. Tapi kau salah jika menurutmu Sherry tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kaupikir bisa Angel lakukan. Sherry akan mampu mendukungnya dengan caranya sendiri. Sherry tidak akan bisa menutupi aura gelapnya tapi malah akan menyerapnya. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri Vermouth" ucap Boss.

"Tapi mereka saling mencintai" ucap Vermouth.

"Cinta, huh? Mana yang lebih kuat, cinta yang kita rencanakan atau cinta yang direncanakan takdir?" tanya Boss.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Vermouth.

Boss hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi langsung menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan apa yang terjadi antara Shiho dan Saguru sehingga dia sama sekali lupa dengan mimpi buruknya. Dia berbaring di kasurnya dan sibuk mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

Mimpi buruknya datang lagi. Dia melihat dirinya membunuh orang-orang dengan wajah gembira. Kemudian dirinya yang dilihatnya membunuhi orang-orang itu menyeringai kepadanya dan dia merasa ada yang menyeretnya dalam kegelapan. Dia menggigil karena ketakutan dan kedinginan. Dia mulai berteriak-teriak minta tolong tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya selain kegelapan.

Keesokan paginya Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi badan dan bajunya. Dia menunduk dan memegang dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari dia tidak sendirian di kamarnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berdiri membelakanginya karena memandang keluar jendela.

"Kudo, maukah kau menemaniku ke pantai?" ucap orang itu.

Mata Shinichi membelalak karena terkejut dengan ucapan orang itu. "Miyano?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

XXX

Shinichi dan Shiho naik bis menuju pantai dan baru tiba di pantai tersebut saat jam makan siang karena pantai tersebut memang sangat jauh. Setelah turun dari bis, mereka makan siang di satu-satunya warung yang ada di dekat pantai. Pantai itu memang sangat sepi sehingga warung-warung yang lain sudah tidak beroperasi lagi.

Setelah makan siang, mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang pantai sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, mereka bermain air sambil tertawa-tawa. Kemudian mereka duduk menghadap ke arah laut menikmati pemandangan.

"Hei Miyano" ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm?" sahut Shiho.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku ke pantai?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Shiho. "Hei Kudo, bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan masa depanmu" ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Shiho.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa dari tadi alasannya cuma 'hanya ingin saja'? Apa sih yang terjadi antara kau dan Hakuba? Apa dia membuatmu patah hati?" tanya Shinichi.

"Pertama kau harus menyatakan cinta pada Mouri" ucap Shiho.

"Dia benar-benar seenaknya sendiri" gumam Shinichi.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini? Katanya musim panas adalah musim cinta sehingga banyak pasangan baru muncul setelah liburan musim panas. Minggu depan sudah waktunya masuk sekolah" ucap Shiho.

"Ide bagus" ucap Shinichi cuek.

"Ayolah Kudo. Serius sedikit. Kau bisa membawanya ke restoran yang waktu itu" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah" ucap Shinichi. Dia merasa lebih baik dia ikuti saja kemauan Shiho.

"Setelah lulus SMA, kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu ke universitas" ucap Shiho.

"Hmm. Kelihatannya bagus" ucap Shinichi.

"Lalu setelah lulus, kau akan bekerja kemudian menikah dan punya anak. Kau mau punya anak berapa?" ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan semua pembicaraan ini" ucap Shinichi.

"Hah? Sepuluh? Banyak juga ya" ucap Shiho.

"Kau tidak mau berhenti ya" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Kemudian keluarga besar kalian akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti akhir kisah dongeng" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Hei, sudah jam segini. Kita harus pulang sekarang agar tidak terlalu larut ketika sampai rumah" ucap Shiho kemudian berdiri namun Shinichi menariknya duduk kembali.

"Usaha yang bagus tapi aku tidak akan jatuh ke dalam trikmu. Pertama kita harus mencari seseorang yang cocok untukmu. Hmm" ucap Shinichi sambil mulai berpikir. Dia membayangkan beberapa orang tapi kemudian mencoret mereka dalam pikirannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Dalam pikirannya tidak ada seorang pria pun yang cocok dengan Shiho atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau Shiho bersama pria lain. Hal ini membuatnya tertegun.

"Baru rencana pertama dan kau sudah kebingungan" ucap Shiho sinis sehingga membuyarkan semua lamunan Shinichi.

"Aku tidak kebingungan kok. Aku hanya..." ucap Shinichi.

"Lebih baik kita pulang" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang" ucap Shinichi menyerah.

Sejak naik bis, mereka berdua tidak saling bicara. Shiho yang duduk di dekat jendela selalu memandang keluar jendela sedangkan Shinichi yang duduk di sebelahnya memandang ke depan. Ketika hari sudah gelap, Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan Shiho tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Shinichi tersenyum melihatnya. Dia menyandarkan kepala Shiho ke bahunya dengan lembut agar Shiho tidak terbangun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi merasa capek sekali. Meskipun begitu dia tetap berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Namun akhirnya usahanya sia-sia. Dua jam kemudian dia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Mimpi buruknya datang lagi. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat jauh berbeda. Ketika Shinichi berada dalam kegelapan yang membuatnya kedinginan dan ketakutan, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya. Kedinginan dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya berubah menjadi kehangatan dan ketenangan. Dia tahu orang yang memeluknya tapi dia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena semuanya gelap. Kemudian orang itu menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju suatu titik cahaya yang baru bisa dilihatnya sekarang. Shinichi merasa dia sudah berjalan cukup lama sampai akhirnya sampai pada titik yang ternyata adalah sebuah celah yang bisa dilewatinya. Ketika melihat ke dalam celah tersebut, dia melihat taman bunga dan beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat Ran. Shinichi memanggilnya dan Ran datang menghampirinya. Setelah sampai di depannya, Ran mengulurkan tangannya dan Shinichi menyambut uluran tangannya. Begitu dia menggenggam tangan Ran, tangan yang menggandengnya di dalam kegelapan pelan tapi pasti mulai melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Shinichi menjadi panik. Dia lebih takut tangan itu lepas dari genggamannya daripada selama berada di dalam kegelapan. Dia mulai berteriak-teriak.

Shinichi terbangun, lagi-lagi dengan nafas terengah-engah dan banjir keringat. Dia mulai mengira-ngira arti dari mimpinya barusan tapi tidak menemukan ide bagus.

"Aku harus menceritakannya pada seseorang atau aku akan jadi gila" gumam Shinichi.

Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

XXX

"Profesor, apa Miyano ada?" tanya Shinichi saat melihat profesor di ruang tamu. Kemudian dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Profesor, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Shiho sudah pergi" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" seru Shinichi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayahmu bilang padaku bahwa dia menawari Shiho tinggal di Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan Shiho setuju. Dan tadi malam, ayahmu menjemputnya dan mereka pergi. Aku sangat sedih Shiho pergi tapi ini adalah keinginannya" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak bilang padaku. Ayah juga tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu" gumam Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Benarkah mereka tidak bilang padamu?" tanya profesor Agasa.

"Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa" jawab Shinichi. "Aku harus menelepon ayahku"

Shinichi bergegas keluar dari rumah profesor Agasa untuk kembali ke rumahnya tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar rumah profesor Agasa.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ditawarkan Sherry sehingga Boss melepaskanmu?" tanya sebuah suara ketika Shinichi keluar dari pagar rumah profesor Agasa.

Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan Vermouth bersandar di dinding pagar rumah profesor Agasa.

"Vermouth? Bagaimana bisa... Kau kan sudah..." ucap Shinichi.

"Keabadian. Jadi dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi sebagai penerusnya" ucap Vermouth.

"A-apa?" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Sherry" ucap Vermouth sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Shinichi mengambil kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Shiho dan membaca isinya. "Kau punya Angel di sisimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja"

Selesai membaca, berbagai flashback muncul di kepalanya. Mimpi-mimpinya, ucapan-ucapan Shiho saat dia demam, setelah Shiho makan malam dengan Saguru, saat mereka berdua di pantai, semua puzzle sudah tersusun di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Jadi aku... dia... demi aku..." ucap Shinichi terbata-bata.

Shinichi kembali menatap Vermouth tapi Vermouth tidak menatap ke arahnya tapi pada sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Sepertinya Angel-mu sudah datang. Aku harus pergi" ucap Vermouth.

Shinichi menoleh dan melihat Ran berlari ke arahnya.

"Ran?" gumam Shinichi.

"Dan ini pesan dari Boss" ucap Vermouth menyodorkan secarik kertas lain. Shinichi menoleh kembali ke arah Vermouth dan mengambil kertas itu. Kemudian Vermouth bergegas pergi.

Shinichi membuka kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan ayahnya dan membaca isinya. "Apa kau akan lari dari takdirmu dan melepaskan Sherry?"

Selesai membaca, Shinichi sudah akan berlari mengejar Vermouth tapi Ran memeluknya dari belakang sehingga dia membeku di tempat.

"Shinichi! Jangan pergi. Miyano bilang padaku, kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Shinichi. Aku... aku..." ucap Ran.

"Ran... Maaf... Tolong lepaskan aku" ucap Shinichi.

Ran terkejut mendengar nada ketegasan pada ucapan Shinichi. Dia refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi..." ucap Ran.

"Aku... tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya" ucap Shinichi lalu dia berlari mengejar Vermouth.

* * *

Catatan penulis :

Menulis chapter terakhir ini merupakan yang paling sulit dari semuanya. Bahkan nulis epilognya lebih gampang daripada ini. Ke-OOC-an dan ke-gaje-an sangat mungkin terjadi. Yah, semoga para pembaca semua tidak kecewa. Jangan lupa komen ya!


	10. Epilog

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan dimiliki oleh Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

**Epilog**

By Enji86

Ran baru saja tiba di bandara. Dia dan teman-teman kuliahnya memutuskan untuk berlibur di Swiss, merayakan kelulusan mereka. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, salah satu bandara di Swiss. Dia duduk sendirian sambil menunggui barang bawaan mereka semua sementara yang lain ada yang sedang mengurus perjalanan mereka, ada yang ke toilet dan ada yang mencari makanan.

Dia memperhatikan kesibukan yang terjadi di bandara dengan pandangan kosong sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Matanya terbelalak. Orang itu berdiri membelakanginya. Dia memakai jas hitam yang panjangnya sampai sedikit di bawah lutut dan memakai celana hitam.

"Shinichi..." gumam Ran sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia merasa merinding. Dia seolah-olah bisa melihat kegelapan menyelimuti sosok Shinichi. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok lain mendekati Shinichi, seorang wanita yang juga memakai jas putih yang panjangnya sampai sedikit di bawah lutut. Bedanya dia memakai rok yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut dan sepatu bot yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Kedua-duanya berwarna hitam. Ran juga mengenali wanita itu, wanita berambut sebahu berwarna coklat.

Wanita itu menepuk pundak Shinichi, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu mereka berpelukan sebentar. Ran merasa badannya berhenti merinding dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti Shinichi juga lenyap. Shinichi melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu wanita itu dan wanita itu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shinichi. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara. Ran hanya berdiri membatu di tempatnya, menatap mereka pergi.

XXX

"Sedang bad mood, Prince?" tanya Sherry ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Yah, begitulah" jawab Prince.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sherry.

"Ada seorang rekanku yang sedang berusaha menyelidiki organisasi lagi. Dia yakin bahwa organisasi belum hancur. Dia selalu menanyaiku macam-macam dengan nada penuh kecurigaan sehingga membuatku kesal dan capek. Aku benar-benar ingin dia lenyap, tapi aku tahu itu sulit" ucap Prince.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau mau menggunakan caraku?" ucap Sherry.

"Caramu?" ucap Prince bingung.

"Aku baru saja menyempurnakan kreasi terbaruku. Sangat organik. Tanpa jejak. Masukkan saja ke dalam kopinya dan dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi untuk selamanya" ucap Sherry.

"Sherry!" seru Prince menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan menatap Sherry.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah" ucap Sherry yang juga menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan menatap Prince.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja..." Prince tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pikir aku akan menjadi big bos organisasi yang paling sukses sepanjang sejarah"

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Sherry.

"Karena kau cantik, kau berdarah dingin, kau jenius dan..." Prince mempererat pegangannya pada bahu Sherry sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau milikku"

Sherry tersenyum mendengar ucapan Prince dan mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Prince.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu keluar bandara dimana sebuah limousin hitam sudah menunggu mereka.

XXX

Codename : Prince

Name : Shinichi Kudo

Wife : Sherry

Occupation : FBI Agent

Position : Boss's Apprentice

XXX

We share the same fate

To run away, it has to be together

To walk on, it has to be together

There's no other way than that

~Quote dari Detective Conan Live Action 2 dengan sedikit modifikasi~

* * *

Catatan penulis :

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
